SangoXKagome
by speed killz
Summary: Sango shows up on her friend Kagome's doorstep. Problem one: Sango likes to have intimate thoughts about Kagome. Problem 2: Sango doesn't think Kagome returns her feelings, or has the same thoughts. What should she do?
1. Chapter 1

Sango knocked on the door, and waited. A few seconds later, Kagome answered the door, and smiled cheerfully at the older girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi Sango, come on in." She said, turning and waving Sango in. Sango glanced at Kagome's outfit, and complimented her on it.

"Hey, nice mini skirt!" She said. Kagome grinned. "Isn't it awesome?" She asked, giving a twirl. The black mini skirt came down to just below her ass, and barely managed to cover that as she spun around, and it fanned out slightly.

Kagome laughed as Sango stared.

"It's nice, but I'd never wear it outside, there's too many perverts out there." She said. "I'm just wearing it now because I'm inside, and I'm alone." She said. "Aaaand, I got it for just a special someone to see." She said, winking at Sango. Sango's heart skipped a beat, and she wondered why. It's not like that wink held any meaning, Sango thought, Kagome surely wasn't talking about her.

Kagome pointed to her shirt, if it could be called a shirt. "I also like to wear this when I'm alone, or cleaning, it's very comfortable." She said.

Sango once again stared.

Kagome was wearing a black shirt that had no sleeves, and it barely covered her large breasts. It hung down a few inches below her curved breasts, and revealed a flat belly. Kagome waved her hand in front of Sango's face, to see if she would break out of her trance.

"Come on, Sango. "She said. "Don't stand in the doorway all day."

Kagome turned around, and Sango got a nice view of Kagome's ass, the cloth of her mini skirt pulled tightly against her. The slender curve of her back was tantalizing, and Sango wanted to reach out and stroke her hand down her back, and over her curvy ass...

Sango broke out of those thoughts with the final thought that Kagome had also gotten a nice tan, turning her skin a light golden color. Sango followed her in, her eyes going wide as Kagome bent over to pick up her cat's food tray.

_'Ohhh yeahhh...NO! Wait! Dammit! This is Kagome! My best friend! Naughty thoughts!'_

Sango forcefully adverted her eyes, and focused on something else, anything to get her mind off Kagome and her deliciously hot body...Sango was distracted by Kagome flipping her long black hair over her shoulder, and she was immediately self-conscious of her dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She probably wasn't very attractive...

Sango shook her head and put those thoughts out of her mind, thinking to herself that it didn't matter anyway, she shouldn't care about appearing attractive to Kagome.

Although Sango knew she shouldn't be having the thoughts she was having, she knew that she enjoyed them. And as long as nobody else knew what she thought about, then there was no need to worry. She could have whatever thoughts pleased her, as long as nobody knew about them.

"So what are you doing?" She asked, eager to forget about Kagome's beautiful body, if only to keep herself from getting turned on.

Kagome shrugged, and Sango's eyes travelled all over her body, watching the light muscles in her shoulders and neck ripple with that simple movement.

"I was just about to make some lunch, do you want anything?" She asked, slipping an elastic off her wrist and running her fingers through her hair, gathering her hair up in a pony tail and securing it with the elastic. Sango watched her movements, and almost forgot that Kagome had asked a question.

"Oh, uh, sure, whatever your making, I'll have." She said. She walked over to the kitchen table, and sat down, watching Kagome's slender legs and nice thighs as she walked over to the cupboard, to retrieve two plates.

Sango's eyes widened as Kagome stood on tip toe to reach the plates, arching her back slightly, making her skirt pull away from her lower back. Sango unconsciously raised herself up out of her seat, trying to get a peek.

Hearing the chair scrape against the floor, Kagome gave up and turned around, only to find Sango half out of her chair, and looking at her, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"What are you doing, Sango?" She asked.

Sango got up fully.

"I, ah, was just getting up to help you with those plates." She said, walking over and reaching into the cupboard to get them.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked. Sango looked at her, and hoped that her blush didn't deepen.

"I-I'm not, it's just the heat, because it's so hot out." She said.

Kagome smiled, apparently buying her quickly thought up lie.

"Yeah, that's another reason why I wear such skimpy clothes." She said. "I absolutely can't stand the heat." She said.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, me either." She said.

Sango reached up and brought the plates down. Kagome's eyes lit up as she spotted the plates.

"Oh, I just got an awesome idea!" She said. Sango looked at her questioningly.

"I was just going to make sandwiches, but then I remembered that we have watermelon!" She exclaimed, moving over to the fridge. Sango watched, and swore that she had never been attracted to a sexy ass like she was to Kagome's.

Then she slapped herself. She was thinking naughty again, and while it was alright to fantasize about her and Kagome while she was trying to fall asleep at night, it was entirely different to be here raping Kagome with her eyes. Besides, Kagome was probably normal, and didn't have these kinds of thoughts. Sango squirmed, and realized that she was turned on a tiny bit, and knew that she had to be careful.

_'Oh my God, just one touch, I just want to grope her once, and I'll be the happiest girl in the world.' _She thought, at the same time wondering why she was having such perverted thoughts, and ogling Kagome like she was a sexually deranged male. She firmly tossed those thoughts out of her head for the second time today, and focused on the slice of watermelon that Kagome placed in front of her.

"Thanks Kagome." She said. Kagome smiled at her, and Sango wondered if she always smiled so beautifully, or if it was just for her. Sango figured that she smiled like that for everyone. She was a very cheerful person, after all.

Sango lifted the piece of watermelon up, and bit into it, feeling the juices run down her chin. Kagome giggled at her, and Sango glared playfully at her.

"Hey, your not so clean yourself Kagome." She said.

Kagome shrugged, and took a few more bites, saying that there was nothing better than watermelon on a hot day like today.

Sango agreed, and continued eating, her mind wandering on to other things...

_A few minutes later..._

"...Sango? Sango?"

Sango was jerked out of her day dream by Kagome's voice, and her vision came into focus, only to see that Kagome's face was inches from hers. Sango's eyes crossed for a second as she attempted to focus on Kagome, and she heard Kagome's giggle.

"What happened Sango?" She asked. "You just zoned out for a minute there, is everything okay?"

Sango nodded, and looked up at Kagome.

"Yeah, everything's fine," She said, slightly dazed. She then realized that Kagome still had some watermelon juice on her lip, and it was running slowly toward her chin.

"Kagome, your..."

"What?" She asked.

Sango shook her head slightly, and decided to go for it. She would risk her friendship to see if Kagome was feeling what she was feeling. If not, she would probably never be able to speak to her again without hanging her head in shame, but it was a chance she was willing to take.

"Watermelon juice, right...here..."

Sango leaned up, slipping an arm around her neck, and kissed Kagome on the mouth, gently, closing her eyes and waiting to see how Kagome would react, what she would do.

Would she regret her decision?


	2. Chapter 2

SangoXKagome

Chapter 2.

Kagome was shocked. She was very surprised to feel her best friends lips on hers. She hadn't even kissed a guy before, or anything, and here was her best friend, kissing her like they were intimate lovers. She felt her face heating up, and she pulled away, looking at Sango. She was horrified that that had happened, and it must have showed on her face, for Sango's head dropped, and she mumbled out an apology.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know what happened." She said.

Kagome was numb. She couldn't think. She had just been kissed by her best friend, and a girl!

Sango, upon hearing no response from Kagome, merely turned, and started to walk away, heading for the door.

Kagome shook her head as she saw her friend walking away, and despite what had happened, she was still best friends with Sango, and they weren't kids. They could talk this out.

Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder, and Sango stopped. She didn't turn around though. Kagome swallowed, and noticed her hand was shaking slightly.

"S-Sango, don't leave." She said. She also noticed that her voice shook.

Sango didn't turn around, but muttered an 'I'm sorry' and pulled away, heading for the door. By the sound of her voice, Kagome could tell she was crying.

"Sango!" Kagome said, panicking. She was still confused by the kiss, but right now she couldn't think of it. She had to get to Sango.

Kagome dashed forward, and slid in front of the door, right as Sango put her hand on the door knob. Sango pulled half-heartedly at the door, but it wouldn't move with Kagome in front of it.

"Sango." She said firmly.

Sango didn't answer, and she kept her head down, staring at the floor. After what she had done, she definitely couldn't look Kagome in the eye again.

"Sango." Kagome whispered, reaching out to stroke Sango's cheek.

Sango flinched away when Kagome's fingers brushed lightly against her cheek, but Kagome kept going.

"Sango...please relax, don't leave me." She said. Sango didn't respond, and kept her head bowed, body tense.

Kagome switched to another tactic.

"Sango..after a kiss like that, you can't leave me." She said softly. That did it. Sango's shoulders slowly untensed, and she slowly raised her head, staring at Kagome with tear-filled dark brown eyes.

"Ka-Kagome?" She asked, not knowing what she was asking with that single spoken name.

Kagome reached out again, and wiped away a tear from her best friends cheek, then took her hand, and slowly led her over to the couch in the living room.

She sat down, and pulled Sango down next to her, hugging her tight. Kagome sighed as her best friend leaned against her, and just had time to remember how this was all started with a kiss, when she felt Sango's shoulder's shaking. Kagome hugged her tighter, as Sango's tears started to moisten her shirt at the shoulder.

"Shh, Sango, it's okay." She said softly, rubbing Sango's shoulder, for her arm was around Sango, hugging her.

Sango said nothing, but her sobbing increased a bit.

Kagome sighed inwardly, and wished she could help her best friend, but she didn't know how. She tapped Sango's shoulder, then slowly turned toward her, so that she could rest her forehead on Sango's right shoulder, and Sango could rest her head on Kagome's right shoulder. Kagome stayed like that, her arms around Sango, until her sobs slowly quieted, and her tears stopped flowing.

Then there was silence as they both sorted through their thoughts.

Kagome couldn't believe that Sango would actually kiss her. She wasn't against gays and lesbians, but she never thought she would have an encounter with one, that was for sure. She smiled, as she thought of her dearest friend Sango.

She certainly didn't hold it against Sango, for if she did, what kind of friend would she be?

She was actually kind of flattered. Sango was a very beautiful woman, straight or not, and she could have any guy or girl she wanted, but she chose Kagome. Kagome took it as a compliment, but she didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to turn Sango down, after a move like that, it was obvious that Sango had feelings for her, and she didn't want to turn her down outright, that would just be mean.

But then again, she surely couldn't agree. She was straight, after all, and she couldn't pretend to have feelings for Sango, it would make things awkward, especially if Sango decided to take things a bit further, if their fake relationship lasted. She couldn't do it. She didn't have those feelings for Sango. But she did have feelings, and she wasn't about to hurt Sango's feelings. There had to be a way to make things right. She wasn't looking for the way out of it, or the way around it, but rather, the right thing to do, for both of them.

Kagome sighed, and pulled away from Sango as Sango stood up, smiling sadly at Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome." She said. "I'm sorry for doing what I knew I shouldn't have done, and putting you in a difficult situation." She said. "I'm sorry."

Sango started to walk away, and Kagome jumped up, this time her hand aiming somewhere other than her shoulder in her attempt to stop Sango.

Kagome slipped her hand into Sango's, and stopped, making Sango stop as Kagome refused to let go of her hand.

"Stay with me Sango." She said. "Stay the night, like all those other nights you stayed, we can talk things out and see where it leads." She said, desperate for Sango to stay. She didn't want her anywhere alone in her depressed and confused state.

Sango tuned to her and shook her head, smiling sadly at her.

"I can't stay, Kagome." She said, taking a step closer to Kagome.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, not tilting her head up a bit to meet Sango's gaze, for she was slightly taller than her.

"I can't stay the night here, because.." She trailed off. Kagome gently squeezed Sango's hand, and prompted her. "Because...?"

Sango's eyes slowly filled with pain and Kagome could see the begginnings of tears forming, as Sango looked down at Kagome.

"Because there's too much..." Sango leaned down, and stopped, her lips inches from Kagome's slightly parted pink lips. "temptation." She whispered, before pulling back.

Kagome shook her head.

"I don't care, your staying here tonight." She said. "We can overcome temptation." She said. "I'll help you, Sango. I'm your friend, let me help you."

Sango thought about it for a long minute, and for a few seconds, Kagome thought that Sango was about to decline and turn around, and walk out the door and never come back.

And Kagome knew that that's what would happen, and that's what she was scared of. If Sango walked out that door right now with her emotions jumbled and confused, then she would never come back. There would be too much shame and embarrassment, and Sango would never come back. She would probably call, or e-mail, but they would slow down, contact would slow, they would communicate less often, until her best friend left her life, all because of one little kiss.

There was a long moment of silence, then:

"Okay." Sango said, moving away from the door, and sitting down on the couch. Kagome followed, and sat beside her.

"I'll stay the night, Kagome, but you have to help me." She whispered, and her voice cracked, warning Kagome that she was about to cry again.

Kagome smiled, and hugged Sango.

"Don't worry Sango, everything will be worked out, it's all right." She said, stroking Sango's back.

Sango sniffed, but didn't cry, and Kagome snuck a glance at her watch. It wasn't like she was bored or wanted it to be over with, but she was planning to go to bed at seven, and Sango was now coming with her, no matter what she said.

6:57.

Kagome patted Sango's back, and she sat up, still holding Kagome's hand.

"Let's go babe." Kagome said, not noticing the pet name slip out. It was something that her mother used to call her when she was upset or hurt, and now Kagome automatically passed it on to those who needed it. And right now, Sango needed it.

Sango smiled a bit, then followed Kagome into her bedroom.

Kagome dropped down onto the bed, and motioned for Sango to lay down beside her.

Sango shook her head.

"I can't." She said.

Kagome asked her why not.

"Because I'll probably do something that I'll regret." She said.

Kagome shrugged.

"Well, you haven't done anything yet that you should regret, what makes you think you'll start now?"

Sango's eyes widened at her words, and then she hesitated just a second before slowly sliding onto the bed, laying beside Kagome.

Kagome smiled softly at Sango, and pushed her hair back out of her face, making Sango's big brown eyes more visible.

"Don't worry Sango, I know that your my best friend, and I'm yours, and I'm glad that you kissed me, I really am." She said, realizing at the same time it was true.

"I don't really know what to do, or what to say," Kagome said softly, "But I'm willing to give this a try." She whispered.

Sango gasped softly, but was quickly shocked into silence as Kagome's lips found her forehead.

"Sleep tonight, discussion tomorrow." Kagome said, turning over onto her back.

She felt Sango also turn onto her back, and she smiled. She gently held onto Sango's hand, and closed her eyes, wanting sleep. It had been an interesting day, and she wanted to sort things out in the peacefullness that only sleep could bring.

Tomorrow would bring more problems, worries, and hopefully, a bit of happiness and joy.


	3. Chapter 3

SangoXKagome Chapter 3.

Kagome awoke to Sango's light breathing on her neck, and Kagome slowly blushed as she realized that Sango was laying on her side, pressed up against Kagome as she laid on her back, with Sango's arm around her waist. Kagome fought the impulse to jump out of bed, and willed her racing heart to slow down. Kagome stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, resisting the urge to turn over and look at Sango.

Eventually, she did though. Kagome slowly turned around, and her fading blush returned with a vengeance as Sango's arms slipped over her hip and her hand rested lightly against her back. Kagome stared at Sango, just a few inches away, and her eyes took in Sango's beauty. She looked at Sango's beautiful sleeping face, with her perfectly smooth skin that contrasted sharply with the strands of dark brown hair that fell over her face. Kagome's traitorous eyes slid lower, to Sango's slightly parted lips, and Kagome couldn't help but have the obvious thought: What it would be like to kiss them.

Kagome's eyes widened at that, and she realized that this was Sango she was thinking about! A girl, and her best friend.

_Well, Sango probably has those kind of thoughts every day about me, so it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, or something that hasn't been done before._ She thought wryly, before leaning a bit closer. Kagome slipped her hand up to Sango's face and brushed the hair out of her face, gently, to avoid waking her. Kagome leaned a bit closer, now feeling Sango's gentle breath on her cheek and mouth. Kagome closed her eyes, and was about to lean across the final few millimeters, when Sango moaned softly. Kagome, surprised, leaned back, and opened her eyes, staring at Sango, praying that she was still asleep.

Kagome held her breath, and a few seconds later, Sango's eyebrows creased, and Kagome felt a slight pressure on her back. Kagome realized that Sango's arm was still around her, and rather than wake Sango up, Kagome let herself be pulled back toward Sango. Kagome sighed softly, and was sure that despite her intentions, it was a sigh of contentment.

Kagome felt Sango pulling her a bit closer, and while the light pressure on her back felt good, Kagome didn't want to wake Sango up. She slipped a bit closer, and nuzzled Sango's neck, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to Sango's soft breathing, and was slowly lulled back to sleep.

Well, almost.

Sango shifted slightly, and Kagome tensed up as she felt Sango's hand slip down her back, lightly tickling her. It came to a rest just inches from her bum, and Kagome closed her eyes again.

"Mmm..Kagome.."

For a second, Kagome swore that Sango was awake, but it was obvious by her breathing that she wasn't.

But Kagome was shocked by the tone of Sango's voice. It sounded almost lustful. That thought made Kagome blush, as she wondered what kind of dreams Sango was having, that made her say her name like that.

Kagome calmed down, her heart racing again, and snuggled back against Sango. This time she slipped her hand around Sango's waist, and pulled herself right against Sango, blushing as she felt Sango's body against hers. She heard Sango moan softly, then nothing else from Sango as Kagome slowly calmed down, and fell asleep again.

Sango was awakened by Kagome's hand on her back, and she shivered slightly as Kagome's fingertips slid down her back, making her jump. Sango opened her eyes and realized that Kagome had slipped closer sometime during the night or early morning. Kagome was nestled against her, her head tucked under Sango's chin, and Sango's arm was around her. Sango smiled. She wished that she could stay like this forever. She was so comfortable, and she was holding the one she desired. It was perfect. Sango allowed a smile to grace her lips, before she realized that Kagome was only doing this because she was asleep. She would never do this willingly. Sango sighed, and wondered how much longer Kagome would stay sleeping. It was nice like this...

A few minutes later, Kagome started waking up. Sango sighed. Now the questions would start, and Kagome would move away. Sango stretched, taking her arm off Kagome to stretch out and yawn. Kagome stretched too, and Sango took in Kagome's writhing body.

_'She's so hot...and she's wearing practically nothing...'_ Sango thought. Kagome opened her eyes, and smiled at Sango.

"Good morning." She said softly. Sango smiled back, and felt so many emotions running through her. When Kagome smiled like that, to her, it made her feel so good inside.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango replied, just as quietly. She was slightly shocked when Kagome reached out to stoke the side of her face.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"G-good." Sango stuttered, her face burning. She hadn't expected Kagome to actually touch her.

Kagome smiled at her reaction, and slowly got out of bed, not knowing that Sango was following her every move, watching her.

Kagome gathered some clothes, and told Sango that she would be taking a shower, then she would make breakfast while Sango showered, then they would talk. Sango agreed, and waited until Kagome was out of the room before snuggling down in the blankets and closing her eyes, thinking sweet thoughts about her dear Kagome.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I typed that and it took me three days to get it typed because of a major writers block. Well, more like a writers ARMY Brigade with tanks and jeeps and trucks and personnell, and helicopters dropping writers block bombs, and shit. Oh well, next chapter will be up soon now that this is out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

SangoXKagome Chapter 4.

Sango stepped out of the shower, and dried off, slipping on her clothes. Kagome was downstairs making food, and as her stomach rumbled she realized that she was quite hungry. She opened the door, and walked downstairs, clad in a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. It was the simple elegance that she liked, and she wouldn't change it for nobody. She smiled, as the naughty thoughts began to plague her mind. She would be willing to change into something a lot more revealing for a certain someone...

She grinned, and waved to Kagome as she reached the bottom of the stairs and came around the corner. Kagome smiled at her.

"Good morning Sango." She said .

"Morning Kagome." Sango replied cheerily.

Kagome disappeared into the kitchen and came back shortly with two plates as Sango seated herself at the table. Kagome set the plate in front of Sango and upon seein the food her stomach growled again, this time much louder, making Kagome giggle.

Sango glared playfully at her before accepting the offered fork and digging into the french toast and scrambled eggs. A few minutes later, she looked up.

"Got any syrup and ketchup?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her, right eyebrow cocked.

"Okay, I can understand syrup, but what the hell is with the ketchup?" She asked. Sango shrugged. "I don't know, I always put syrup on my french toast and ketchup on my eggs, its so natural." She said. "Been doing it forever."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and went into the kitchen to get the required items. A few seconds later she came back out, and plunked the items on the table. Sango grinned, and grabbed the syrup, pouring it generously over her french toast. Kagome then watched in amazement as she poured ketchup over her eggs.

"That is gross." She said, turning away and eating her own food.

Sango laughed, and scooped up more ketchup covered scrambled eggs.

"Trust me Kagome, you don't wanna know what else I put ketchup on."

Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm sure I don't."

Sango laughed at the expression on Kagome's face, then she remembered why she was eating breakfast here. She was supposed to talk to Kagome about yesterday. Her mirth faded with that thought, and she looked up at Kagome.

"Uh, Kagome, you said you wanted to..."

Kagome looked up, and saw the worry and hesitation in Sango's eyes, and knew what she was talking about. She set her fork down, and smiled softly at Sango.

"Do you want to talk about it now, or when you're finished eating?" She asked. Sango pushed her plate away, and shook her head.

"I'd rather now." She said. Then she spotted the bit of food that was still on Kagome's plate.

"B-but I can wait until you're done eating." She said, hurriedly, not wishing to inconvenience Kagome any more than she already had. Kagome laughed, and pushed her plate away.

"Don't worry, it's okay." She said. She got up, and motioned for Sango to follow. She got up, and followed Kagome into the living room. Kagome sat down on one of the couches, and Sango was going to sit on the one across from her when Kagome shook her head and motioned for her to sit beside her. Sango did, and was surprised when Kagome put her arm around Sango's shoulder and pulled her into a light hug.

"Sango," Kagome started. "I know that you made a huge move yesterday, and probably risked our whole friendship on a gamble to see if I felt the same way you did, and as your friend, I didn't feel the same way you did, but that didn't mean that I didn't have a heart. I could have freaked out and kicked you out but I'm not like that, and your my friend, and I would never wish that on you." She said.

Sango nodded.

"I really am flattered that you would like me so much that you would kiss me." Kagome said softly. "But I'm sorry that I can't immediately return your feelings." She said.

Sango felt her heart sinking. No matter how nicely she was trying to be about it, she was going to get told off, and shot down.

"However," Kagome continued, "This is slightly difficult for me. I don't want to come right out and say no, because your my friend and you deserve better than that, and I don't want to hurt you, but at the same time I can't say yes because that would be a lie, I don't feel that way, and you mean too much to me for me to drag you on in a fake relationship." Kagome said.

"What I guess I'm saying is, I still feel like my sexual orientation is heterosexual, and I just don't feel ready to turn to women yet." She said.

Sango, slightly hurt, nodded.

"I understand, Kagome." She said. She had hoped and dreamed about it being different, but here it was. Reality was far too cruel. Kagome was here, and Sango couldn't have her. And now to top it off, things were gonna be awkward around them. Damn.

Kagome gently shook Sango out of her thoughts.

"What do you think about everything, Sango?" Kagome asked. "Once your finished telling me I'll tell you what I'm going to do." She said.

Sango nodded, and started talking.

"Well, I've liked you for years now, and it was hard keeping all of those feelings inside for so long, and they just exploded yesterday, and then I went and ruined our friendship." Sango said. "And I regret it. I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head.

"No, you didn't ruin our relationship, your still my best friend and I don't think any less of you, and I still love you for the friend you were, and the friend you are." She said. She hugged Sango a bit closer.

"And I don't regret the kiss, Sango." She said, feeling herself blush. "It was the sweetest thing you gave me."

Sango looked up sharply at Kagome, and saw her blushing. "Ka-Kagome..."

Kagome smiled at Sango. "I liked it, Sango, I just had to figure out everything else." She reached out and stroked Sango's cheek.

"Want to know what I'm going to do, Sango?" She asked.

Sango shook her head. "Yeah, what?" She asked, wanting, and at the same time, dreading the answer.

Kagome smiled. "It took a lot of thinking last night and this morning, not because the decision was hard, I already knew what I wanted to do, it was because I wanted to be sure that what I wanted to do was the right thing to do, so I wouldn't hurt you, and now I'm sure that I'm doing the right thing." She said.

"Since I don't want to turn you down, and I can't start up a relationship with you now, based on how I'm feeling, I say that you just come live with me, and continue to be my friend, and let it be like a trial relationship, show me what it would be like, and show me that you really feel the way you made me think you felt when you kissed me." Kagome said.

Sango stared at her wonderingly, and Kagome mis-read it as confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm not ready for a relationship yet, but I'm willing to take our friendship beyond the normal boundaries." She said. "I'm willing to try."

Sango's eyes widened, and she hugged Kagome tightly, smiling happily.

"Oh, thank you Kagome!" She exclaimed, and smiled a true, happy smile at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back, and held up a finger.

"A few rules for now, no sex, no sexual contact, take everything slow, explain to me what you want out of us being together, and try to keep it a secret." She said. Sango happily agreed.

"Okay, Kagome. I'll do my best." She said. "Thank you!"

Kagome smiled, and hugged her friend back, wondering what she was getting herself into. Whatever it was, she was sure that she would never think of Sango the same way again. She smirked. Not that that was a bad thing...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Kagome smiled at Sango, making Sango smile happily back at her.

"Is that okay with you, Sango?" She asked. Sango nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm happy." She said. Kagome smiled, and released her from the hug.

"I'm glad." She whispered. Sango stood up, and offered her hand to Kagome. Kagome accepted, and was surprised when Sango pulled her close, slipping her arms around Kagome's waist.

"I know that I'm supposed to go slow, and I promise to do just that, but in those rules that you made, it didn't say anything about me not being able to hold the person I'm dating close to me." She whispered, and Kagome blushed. Sango quickly kissed Kagome's forehead, and pulled her into a hug to stifle any protests that Kagome might make.

But Kagome had no protests. Sango pulled away after a few seconds, and smiled happily at Kagome.

"So, you want to go out or something?" She asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't think I'm ready to go out on a date." She said.

Sango shook her head. "I know that." She said. "I wasn't talking about a date, I was just wondering if you wanted to get out of the house, maybe go tell InuYasha or some of your other guy friends that your no longer available." She said.

Kagome shook her head again. "Remember how I asked you to keep it private?" She asked.

Sango smirked. "No one said you had to tell them you were dating me." She said.

"Trial-dating." Kagome corrected. Sango nodded. "Trial-dating." She repeated.

Kagome thought about it. Sango waited, hoping that she would agree.

"Hmmm, yeah, okay, let's go tease InuYasha." She said. "He's been after me forever, so this should be fun." She said.

Sango smirked. "Awesome!" She said. She took Kagome's hand. She started to head toward the door, when Kagome tugged on her hand, stopping her. Sango looked behind her, to where Kagome stood, suddenly looking insecure.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome blushed lightly, almost unnoticeable, but it was noticed by Sango, who was looking intensely at Kagome, wondering what was wrong.

Kagome looked up from the floor to Sango.

"Um, can you please not hold my hand in public, and InuYasha is still a good friend of mine, so it's okay to tease him, but don't make him feel bad or hurt him or anything." She said.

Sango nodded, and stepped back in front of Kagome.

"Don't worry babe," She said. Then she stopped. "Is that okay, that I call you babe, or no?" She asked. Kagome blushed upon hearing the word, but nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. Sango smiled, and squeezed Kagome's hand, which she was still holding.

"I'm not cruel, I'm not out to hurt him, I just want to see him and say hi, then tease him a bit." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She said. Sango led her to the front door, and released her hand as she opened the door, slipping on her Circa's. Kagome grabbed her shoes, and slipped her feet into them, not bothering to untie them. She had long ago adopted Sango's style of shoe, tying the laces really really loose so that they could slip into and out of the shoes.

Kagome walked out the door, and slipped the house key out of her back pocket, locking the door. She turned, and walked down the steps, Sango falling into step next to her like she always did. Kagome self-consciously pulled her white shirt down over her jeans, the fabric stretching tight against her body. She pulled it down over her bum, the fabric curving to her bodyshape. She then pulled her dark red over shirt down as far as it would go, which was just a few inches underneath her breasts. She slipped her hood up, and started humming to herself nervously. She knew she was thinking stupidly, but she was secretly wondering if she was doing anything differently from what she usually did walking down the street with Sango, anything different that might hint that they were dating. She knew that she was being stupid, and as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans, she assumed that every person that looked their way and that every whisper and every glance was them accusing her of dating another girl.

Kagome shook her head and tried to put those thoughts out of her head, but was secretly relieved when they turned off the street and into InuYasha's driveway. They stepped up onto his porch, and Kagome knocked on the door, casting a glance at Sango out of the corner of her eye. What she saw surprised her.

Kagome had never seen Sango look so happy in her whole life. She was smiling happily, her bright brown eyes sparkling with emotions that were suppressed until now, and Kagome could almost feel the excitement and joy radiating off her. It made Kagome smile knowing that her best friend was happy, and it was even better knowing that Sango was happy because of her.

Kagome allowed herself a small smile, and then the door opened.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome said, pushing her way inside.

"Hey guys." He replied, looking them both up and down. He motioned for them to sit on the couch, and he dissappeared into the kitchen, coming back out a few seconds later with three cans of coke. He passed one each to Sango and Kagome, before popping the top on his own, and gulping it down.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" He asked, flipping his long silver hair over his shoulder and sliding his beautiful golden eyes down to his left wrist, where a watch was wrapped around his wrist. It was eight in the morning.

Sango shrugged, and nudged Kagome.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and grinned.

"I got a date, InuYasha." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. InuYasha pouted, and crossed his arms, glaring playfully at her.

"Aww, that's no fair, didn't you know that I wanted to date you?" He asked.

Kagome blushed, and nodded.

"Yeah, but I consider you just a friend." She said bluntly. InuYasha laughed, then pretended to be really hurt.

"Ouch, that's mean." He said. "You didn't have to say it like that." He said.

Kagome started laughing. "Awwe, I'm sorry InuYasha!" She said. She got up, and hugged him, hoping to make him feel better. InuYasha happened to glance at Sango over Kagome's shoulder as he hugged her, and he swore that Sango was really pissed off right now. He slowly let go of Kagome, and had the feeling that something wasn't right.

"S-so, who's your date, Kagome?" He asked, watching Sango out of the corner of his eye. Kagome shrugged.

"Oh, just this amazing person that I met. I actually knew them for years, then it just happened to turn into something more." She said. "I don't know when or why it happened, and I'm not entirely sure that I was ready for it, but, it's happening, and I think I enjoy it." She said.

InuYasha noticed unconsciously that she didn't come out and say that she was dating a guy, but he didn't put the clues together. Sango getting mad when he hugged Kagome, and Kagome saying that the person she was dating was someone she knew for a long time. InuYasha was too focused on Sango to realize that he was staring at Kagome's date.

"Something the matter, InuYasha?"

InuYasha shook his head, and adverted his gaze.

"No, just wondering how you got so beautiful, Sango." He said

Despite her love for Kagome, Sango felt herself blushing at the compliment. "T-thank you." She said.

InuYasha smiled at her.

"Your welcome, Sango." He said. He glanced at his watch, and yawned.

"Well, you two can do whatever you want, T.V.'s there, Playstation there, XBOX and Gamecube there, et cetera, have fun, I'm going to take a shower." He said. Kagome nodded, and Sango hummed indifferently, staring at the games he had for his Playstation. InuYasha dissappeared up the stairs, and they waited a few minutes, until they heard water running. As soon as the shower started, Sango crept closer to Kagome.

"So, you want to tell him?" She asked.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, I'm sure he'd understand, but I don't want him to distance himself from us, he's a really good friend, and I don't want him to think badly of us, even though I know he wouldn't..."

Sango shrugged. "I think you should. He'll be glad that you trust him so much, and if it becomes serious, and we don't tell him, he'll wonder if we thought he wasn't a good enough friend to tell back when it was a secret." She said.

Kagome tilted her head to the right a bit, thinking.

"Yeah, I can see your point." She said.

"Okay, I'm still not comfortable with the idea, and you promised that it would be secret, but when he gets out of the shower, we'll ask him what he would think if it was a hypothetical situation." She said.

Sango agreed, not wanting to push Kagome too fast.

"Okay, now let's play some games." She said.

InuYasha hid behind the wall, and wondered what they were talking about. He listened for a few more seconds, then, when it appeared that their conversation was over, he slowly crept away, heading for the running shower. He wondered again what they were conversing about, but then figured that he would have plenty of time to figure it out when they told him about their 'hypothetical' situation.


	6. Chapter 6

SangoXKagome Chapter 6.

InuYasha stepped out of the shower, all thoughts on the girls downstairs. What secrets could these two innocent girls possibly have? He shook his head, his wet hair flinging water droplets all over the bathroom. He dried off, and slipped on a pair of blue jeans, and pulled on a tight fitting white American Eagle T-shirt. He combed his long silver hair until it was shiny, and hung straight down his back, stopping just inches from his hips. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, before opening the door and walking out. He walked down the stairs, and heard Sango and Kagome's voices stop. He smirked, and knew that they were probably talking about their 'hypothetical' situation again. He walked into the room, and sat down, staring at the T.V. Sango was playing Burnout: Revenge, and he watched in amazement as she guided her exotic looking car through the streets at very high speeds, chasing down another car that was ahead of her. InuYasha loved playing this game, it was fun to look at the cars and see which cars they were based on in real life. He saw her pull up beside the car that was ahead of her, and he noticed that it looked a lot like a Porsche 9/11. He smiled as Sango pushed against the car with her car, and then heard Sango yelp as the car pushed her back. InuYasha laughed when Sango cried out in victory as she pushed the car into a road divider on the highway, claiming a Takedown.

InuYasha was about to ask what was going on, when Sango set her controller down.

"Um, InuYasha, Kagome has something she needs to tell you." She said.

Kagome shot Sango a glare, and Sango quickly corrected herself.

"WE have something we'd like to ask you." She said.

InuYasha nodded, and looked at both of them, pretending to not know what was going on.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your minds?" He asked innocently.

Kagome looked at Sango, then figured that Sango would make it awkward, and that she would have a better chance of explaining it herself.

"Um, we were just thinking, as a sort of game we can play, we ask you questions and you try to give us your honest answer, to sort of tell us about yourself." Kagome said, knowing that she probably didn't make sense. InuYasha nodded slowly.

"So, your saying that you want to play a game where you ask a bunch of questions and I give you the best answer I can think of on the spot, type of thing?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, starting to relax. He didn't look like he suspected anything.

"Yeah, like that."

InuYasha nodded, and got comfortable on the couch.

"Okay, sure, fire away." He said.

Kagome thought fast. She would ask a few meaningless questions, slip the big one in there quietly, then ask a few more, and he would be none the wiser.

"Okay, um, what would you do if you were applying for the job you really wanted, but you have to cut your hair to do it, would you?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Nope, it takes forever to grow my hair out, and I finally have it the length I want, nobody will get me to cut it."

"What about the perfect girl?" Sango asked.

InuYasha again shook his head. "No, beacause if she was the perfect girl, by my definition, my perfect girl would be just as interested in me as I am in her, so she would love my long hair, so there would be no need to cut it." He said. Then his golden eyes narrowed. "Are you two saying I should get my hair cut?"

Sango and Kagome laughed. "No InuYasha, we think your fine the way you are." Kagome said. "These are just 'what if' questions."

"What if someone pulled up beside you at a red light and wanted to race you?" Sango asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "Well, that depends, what kind of car do they have, what am I driving?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "Can't do that, these are just 'yes or no' questions."

InuYasha shook his head. "No, there's too much risk of me losing, and I don't like to lose." He said with a grin.

Kagome nodded. "What would you do if one of your friends moved away, would you still try to stay in touch with them?" He asked.

InuYasha nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah."

Sango laughed, and before Kagome could stop her, blurted out, "What would you do if one of your friends was dating a member of the same sex?"

There was silence.

Then InuYasha looked at her.

"I wouldn't do anything." He said quietly. "That's something they are doing, it has nothing to do with me." He said. Kagome tried her hardest to keep a straight face and not look guilty, but she had a feeling that he now suspected her. He would have to be stupid not to, there had been hints all morning.

InuYasha now knew what had happened. Sango was mad earlier this morning because he had hugged Sango's girlfriend. And Kagome had asked those questions to throw him off and to hope he wouldn't notice the obvious question. It was plainly obvious now, and he was slightly annoyed that she couldn't come right out and say it. He had thought he was a better friend than this, but apparently he wasn't good enough to be trusted with something like that.

InuYasha looked up at Kagome, and saw her blink, then swallow nervously.

"Ya know what I'd do?" He asked softly.

Kagome shook her head.

"No, what would you do?" She asked.

InuYasha stood up.

"I'd ask that person why they had to beat around the bush and be afraid of coming straight out and telling me, instead of treating me like the friend I've been to you for all these years, and tell me truthfully." He said, and turned around, walking back toward the kitchen.

Kagome watched him walk into the kitchen, and disappear around the corner, before turning to Sango.

"I think we just hurt his feelings, and somehow, I don't think it's just me failing to tell him truthfully who I was dating." She said. "I think he really liked me, and I may have screwed something up."


	7. Chapter 7

SangoXKagome Chapter 7.

Kagome got up slowly, and Sango followed suit, rising and shutting off the T.V. Kagome slowly walked to the door, and stopped when she reached it, putting her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you immediately, InuYasha." She said. "But I'm trusting you now. Please don't tell anyone." She said. Without waiting for an answer she knew wouldn't come, she opened the door, and walked out, Sango behind her.

"Well, that didn't go so well." Sango remarked wryly. Kagome nodded.

"That was obvious." She said. Then she smiled. "But don't worry, InuYasha is cool like that, he will bounce back in less than a day, you watch, he will be calling by supper time tonight to see if we want to hang."

Sango laughed. "Is that his personality, or does he just forget stuff really quick?"

Kagome shrugged. "I think it's a bit of both."

Sango laughed, and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye as Kagome slipped up her hood again.

"Hey, why do you put up your hood?" She asked.

Kagome turned a bit to her, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, why shouldn't I?" She asked.

Sango grinned. "You really want me to answer that question?" She asked slyly.

Kagome nodded, Sango's tone of voice not clicking in.

"Well, you should keep your hood down so that I can admire that beautiful face of yours, and see your silky hair." She said. "Your very pretty you know."

Kagome blushed, and kept walking, not looking at Sango.

"Your just saying that." She said.

Sango was taken aback.

"Why would I just say that?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't feel pretty, and your probably just saying that because your 'dating' me." She said. Sango sighed, and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Don't say that Kagome!" She said harshly.

Kagome turned to look at her in surprise.

"Wha..?" She asked.

Sango let go of her hand, but continued to stay in front of her.

"You are truely the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, and that is the truth. Everything about you is beautiful, from your large brown eyes, to your smooth skin, and tantalizing lips, to your sexy figure, and not to mention that you are the smartest, kindest, most caring girl I have ever talked to." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kagome looked up at her with uncertainty and worry clear in her eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

Sango glanced around, then looked back down at Kagome, and smiled.

"Yes, I do." She said, before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Sango then pushed Kagome's hood off her headm and Kagome's eyes widened, before she felt Sango's arms slip down around her waist, pulling her close. Kagome slowly let her eyes close as she felt all the passion in Sango's kiss, and she slowly returned the kiss, tilting her head to the side a bit, and pushing back hard, moaning slightly. As she kissed Sango, a million things ran through her head, but the dominant thoughts were that she had never ever felt a kiss like this before, and it didn't matter that this was only her second kiss. The other thought was that she really liked the hug she was getting at the same time. All the hugs she had gotten from guys had been with the guys groping her ass, but Sango was actually holding her, hands on her waist, like she cared. Kagome slipped her hands up to the back of Sango's neck, and applied a bit of pressure, keeping Sango there so she could kiss her longer.

A few seconds later, Kagome pulled away, and opened her eyes, to see a blushing Sango.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked, pushing a loose strand of Sango's dark brown hair behind her ear. Sango shook her head, then found her voice.

"I was unsure about kissing you, I didn't think you'd approve, but was I ever wrong!" She said. "And believe me, it was a great kiss." She said. Kagome finally realized what she had done, and this time it was her turn to flush deep red along her cheeks and neck.

"Oh, Uh, thanks." She said. Sango smirked, and put her arms around Kagome.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, to tell the truth, I did." She said. "For the first time, I feel what I think is a kiss from someone who loves me, and I experienced my first hug from soneone that I'm dating that didn't include them groping me." She said.

Sango laughed, and leaned closer to Kagome, until her mouth was by Kagome's ear.

"Well, can you really blame the guys?" She asked softly. "After all, you have a very sexy bum." She said. Kagome said something out of embarrassment, but it came out as a squeak instead, and Sango laughed, grabbing Kagome around the waist and pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't grope you." She said. Then she pulled away, and smiled at Kagome.

"Yet." She said, winking at her.

Kagome looked away, and continued walking, ignoring the third blush that was painting her cheeks.

Sango caught up, and put her arm on Kagome's shoulder as they walked. Kagome's shoulders stiffened, but then relaxed when she realized that she didn't care what people thought. Sango was her friend, her really good friend, and she didn't care if people thought there was something between them, because, Kagome realized with some pleasure, she was hoping desperately for something to grow between them. She knew she wasn't ready for anything right now, but she didn't believe that real love happens in a single day, so she was sure that by the time she felt something for Sango, something more than their deep friendship that they had, then she would be ready for something more.

She smiled at Sango, and noticed someone looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She pulled away, and Sango smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have done that." She said. Kagome smiled back at her, a genuine happy smile.

"Don't worry, I don't care who sees that, I was just pulling away so I could do this." She said.

Sango was about to ask what she was going to do, when she felt Kagome's hand touch hers, her fingers sliding in between her own. Sango smiled to herself, and held on tightly to Kagome's hand, still walking, not caring who saw, or what they thought.

Kagome knew she wanted this, and didn't care what anyone thought. If she wanted to hold Sango's hand in public, then that was what she was going to do, and she wouldn't change for anybody. Kagome sighed happily, and walked a bit closer to Sango, slowing down their pace. She leaned her head on Sango's shoulder, and closed her eyes, trusting Sango to guide her down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care, as long as Sango was still going to be there with her when she got there.


	8. Chapter 8

SangoXKagome. Chapter 8.

Kagome kept her head on Sango's shoulder, and they kept walking, eventually ending up at Sango's place. Kagome opened her eyes, and smiled at Sango, before climbing the steps.

"Why did you lead me here, Sango?" She asked slyly. "Are you hinting at something?"

Sango grinned.

"Not yet I'm not." She said.

Kagome smiled, but hid it behind a pout.

"Aww and here I was hoping I'd get some entertainment." She said, opening the door.

Sango shrugged.

"Well, you told me to take it slow, so I don't have anything planned." She said. "Yet." She took off her shoes, and glanced at Kagome. "Why, I thought you wouldn't be ready for that anyway?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"No, I won't be ready for that for awhile, but I do admit that I'm starting to like the idea, and it's only been what, a couple hours?" She asked. Sango nodded.

"Yeah..."

Kagome walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. She started to turn around, twisting off the bottle cap as she did so.

"So what are your pla--" She was cut off as she turned around to find Sango standing right in front of her, trapping her between the counter and her body.

Sango reached forward, and trapped Kagome even more, placing her hands on the kitchen counter on both sides of Kagome, leaning forward slightly.

"What were you saying, Kagome?" Sango whispered.

Kagome blushed as she felt Sango's body pressing against her own.

"W-what are your plans for tod--" She was cut off again as Sango leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips, closing her eyes.

Kagome moaned softly, still not used to being kissed by Sango, but starting to like it more and more with each kiss. Sango kissed her gently on the lips for a few more seconds, before pulling away. She reached up and pushed a peice of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"What if I moved my hands from the counter to your back?" She asked. Kagome thought about it, and nodded.

Sango's hands gently slid from the counter to Kagome's back, pulling her away from the counter and against Sango's soft body.

Sango leaned in and kissed Kagome again on the lips, sliding her hands up Kagome's back to her shoulders, and she lightly squeezed them as she felt Kagome's hands tentatively come up to caress Sango's back with a feather light touch. For the first time, Kagome was exploring her girlfriends body, and it felt amazing. Sango's back was slender and slightly arched as Kagome slid her fingertips up along Sango's spine, and her shoulders gave way to a sexy neck that Kagome decided to explore. With her hands on the back of Sango's neck, she pulled away, and smiled at her. Kagome slipped her hands back down to Sango's back, and pulled her into a hug.

She rested her head on Sango's shoulder, and for a second she just enjoyed the feel of Sango returning the hug. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before casually turning her head toward Sango's neck. Kagome tightened the hug a bit, letting Sango know that she cared, before gently kissing Sango's neck, earning a gasp.

Kagome heard her, but didn't care, she knew that Sango liked it. She slowly kissed her neck again, before attaching her lips to Sango's neck and sucking gently. Sango tilted her head slightly away from Kagome, letting her continue with what she was doing. Sango moaned softly as Kagome's lips increased the pleasure she recieved from the hug, and she hugged Kagome back tightly, not wanting her to stop.

Inwardly, Sango hated what she was about to do. But it had to be done. She gathered up her strength, and gently pushed Kagome away.

Kagome stopped, and looked up at Sango.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sango shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want you to continue." She said.

Kagome was confused. "Did I hurt you?" She asked. Sango shook her head.

"No." She said blushing. "It felt so good, but that's the problem." She said.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, and Sango noticed how cute Kagome was, even when she was confused.

"Why?" She asked.

Sango struggled to tell her how she felt.

"Um, well, its sorta two things." She said.

Kagome dropped her hands from Sango's hips, and Sango silently mourned the loss of contact, but knew that was how Kagome showed she was paying attention.

"First, you said you weren't ready for stuff like that, so I'm respecting that and putting a stop to this, and second, it really did feel good Kagome." She said. "I really did like it, but that's the problem. I liked it too much, it felt too good, and I know that if I had let you continue we would probably be doing way more intimate stuff right now." She said.

Kagome looked up at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

"So you like it, but don't want it?" She asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, I love it, and I want it, but I can't have it right now because I don't think your ready." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Oh, okay." She said. She was silent for a minute, looking down at the ground.

When she looked back up at Sango, she had a sly grin on her face.

"Well, I said that you couldn't start stuff because I might not be ready for it, but I started the hickey, because I felt ready to do that." She said. "No one made me, it was a decision I made, so if you feel comfortable with it, could we continue?" She asked.

Sango stared at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Sango, it's not something that I will regret later." She said. Sango nodded. "Okay." She said, slipping her arms back around Kagome.

She kissed her on the lips, and grinned down at her.

"You want to continue?" She asked. Kagome kissed her back, and nodded.

"Oh yeah."

She leaned down, and started kissing Sango's neck again, making her sigh in subtle pleasure. Kagome kissed a bit lower, and Sango stiffened, before realizing that Kagome would never do it unless she was comfortable. Kagome was just about to start unbuttoning her shirt, when they heard a voice.

"Am I inturrupting anything?"

Sango and Kagome turned to face a grinning InuYasha, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling at them.

"I was just wondering if you two wanted to go see a movie, but I guess you two have your entertainment planned out for the night." He said.

Sango blushed.

"W-wait!" She said. InuYasha paused, halfway out the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What movie?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged. "I figured we would pick and choose once we got there." He said.

Kagome grinned.

"Ya wanna go see a movie Sango?" She asked.

Sango shrugged. "Sure, if you want to." She said. Kagome nodded.

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

They got their stuff together, and headed out the door, making their way downtown, toward the movie theatre.

_A couple hours later..._

They exited the movie theatre, Kagome holding Sango's hand and laughing. The movie they had seen was a good one, and it was pretty funny. They stopped just outside on the sidewalk in front of the theatre, where InuYasha turned to face them. He stood in front of Kagome, and smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming out today with me Kagome, I had a lot of fun." He said.

Kagome smiled at him. "Your welcome, InuYasha, I had fun too, we should go again some time." She said. InuYasha grinned.

"Yeah, we should." He said, then surprised Kagome, and Sango with what he did next. He swiftly leaned down at kissed Kagome on the mouth, gently touching her arm as he did so. Kagome was surprised, and couldn't react, but InuYasha was quickly pushed away from her by Sango.

"Get off her InuYasha!" She said, and put her arm protectively around the confused Kagome. InuYasha backed away a few steps, and stood there, unsure if he should feel bad, or elated. It was Sango who pushed him away, not Kagome, so there was a chance he could get her back, but now Kagome looked so confused and unsure about everything, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to her. He didn't want to hurt her. He said nothing, instead he turned around, and started walking home, knowing that Sango wasn't very happy right now.

Kagome stood there shocked, watching InuYasha walk away. She didn't know why, but she had gotten a large amount of comfort from InuYasha's kiss, it really felt like he cared about her. Now she didn't know what to do, and she was afraid that she might start liking InuYasha instead of Sango. She turned to Sango, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, and forced a smile, hoping she could calm Sango down.

Sango merely glared at her. "Tell the truth." She said.

Kagome shook her head.

"Can you just walk with me to my house?" She asked.

Sango sighed. "Okay." She said. Kagome started walking, and Sango fell into step beside her. They walked down the street, both silent, thinking their own thoughts.

Sango stared at the ground as she walked, cursing silently to herself. She hadn't reacted quick enough when InuYasha had started to lean forward, and she should have been able to see it coming. InuYasha practically admitted that he liked Kagome, and they were getting pretty friendly in the movie theatre, but she didn't think that InuYasha would have the the guts to do it in front of her. Now Kagome was sad and looking worried, and she didn't know why. If anything, Kagome should either be happy that InuYasha kissed her, or angry, because he did that. But for some reason she was sad. Sango couldn't understand it. Perhaps she had thought she had lost something to him? She didn't know.

Kagome walked alongside Sango, occaisionally casting glances at her. Sango looked pretty angry, and it was understandable. InuYasha had just kissed her, and she was dating Sango. To make matters worse, she knew that she was too surprised to resist, but what if Sango thought she wasn't resisting for another reason? Kagome knew that she liked Sango, and part of her wanted to see this relationship work, but the area of her brain designated to self preservation and self interests first told her that this would be a perfect excuse to ditch Sango, under the excuse that there was too much stuff happening and she didn't think it would work out, then date InuYasha. Even as she had those thoughts, she knew she would never do it. Sango was too important to her to do that to her. And she really wanted to make this relationship with Sango work. But part of her was nagging at her, telling her that InuYasha was better, and she would be better off with him...

Sango stopped, and tugged gently on Kagome's arm. Dragged out of her thoughts, she stopped, and looked around. They were in front of her house.

Kagome walked up to the door, and opened it, Sango standing next to her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her. "Um, please don't take it the wrong way, but I want to be alone tonight." She said. "I have a lot of things to think about."

Sango's heart skipped a beat, and she wondered if she was about to be dumped.

"O-Okay." She said. She turned around, and walked back toward the street, feeling twice as bad. Just when she reached the sidewalk, she heard Kagome's voice.

"Hey Sango?" She asked.

Sango turned.

"Yeah Kagome?" She asked, hoping that Kagome was changing her mind and inviting her in. She felt that if she didn't stay close to Kagome now, that something would happen, and she would lose Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" She asked.

Sango smiled sadly. "Okay, see ya Kagome." She said. With that, Kagome dissappeared into the house, and Sango turned away, heading for a place where she could forget her troubles for a while.

A/N If everything works out, the next chapter should be up within 24 hours of this one, I pretty much have it all planned out.


	9. Chapter 9

SangoXKagome Chapter 9.

Sango sighed, and continued down the street, the sun setting behind her. She walked slowly, enjoying it's warmth on her back. She stared unseeingly at people on the streets, and at the cars that drove by, her mind focused totally on Kagome.

She continued walking for a while, just thinking about things, when suddenly she noticed that the sky was almost black, the sun having set a few minutes ago. Nervous about being on the streets alone at dark, she quickly turned down another street, heading for a close-by place she knew. She walked toward the door, and opened it, about to walk in. She was surprised as two girls walked out, slightly drunk.

"Thanks!" They said together, giggling, as Sango held the door for them. She ignored their thanks, and entered the bar, intent on getting drunk and forgetting her problems for tonight. She had never actually gotten drunk before, but some of her friends have, and they said that while waking up sucks, it was actually the best night of their lives, and while they were getting drunk, they couldn't remember what it was that was depressing them. She shrugged when she saw that there was no one checking ID, and went to the bar, ordering a drink.

Ayame stalked through the bar, searching for someone hot and drunk to take home. She slipped past a crowd of giggling school girls, who probably weren't old enough to legally be in here, and headed for the counter, needing a drink. She ordered one, and sighed, having no luck in finding anyone, having been searching for the last half hour. She took a sip of her beer, and someone caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She looked over, and laid eyes on the saddest, sweetest girl she had ever seen. She set down her bottle, and turned to the girl.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" She asked.

The girl looked at her, and smiled sadly.

"Nothing." She said.

Ayame shook her head. "There has to be something wrong when a girl as pretty as you is as sad as you look." She said. Sango blushed faintly, and shrugged.

"I don't know, this girl that I liked for a long time, I finally got her this morning, and then tonight me and her and a guy friend are at a movie, and after the movie, the guy, who knows that me and her are dating, kisses her right in front of me, and now the girl is all confused, and wanted to be left alone, and I'm afraid that she will start liking the guy more than me." She said.

Ayame nodded sympathetically, and waved for another beer to be brought to the depressed girl. The whole time she was listening to the girl she was thinking how lucky she was that the girl was already bi or lesbian, and that she didn't have to waste time convincing her that men were the source of her troubles. Of course, the tale she was telling did sound familiar...

Sango took a sip from the beer that was placed in front of her, and was by now slightly tipsy, having never drunk alcohol before. She was feeling a bit looser, and Ayame could tell by the way she acted now from when she had first seen her.

Ayame slid her stool a bit closer, and put her arm around Sango.

"Well, are you angry at her or anything?" She asked.

Sango was silent for a minute.

Ayame waited, knowing that planting seeds of doubt took time.

Sango looked at her.

"Yeah, after the way I put our whole friendship on the line to tell her how I felt, she pretends to like me, then as soon as InuYasha walks by she doesn't know who she likes!" She said. "That pisses me off!"

Ayame almost felt sorry for the girl.

"Well, your getting drunk, how about you come by my place and sleep it off?" She asked.

Sango took another drink from her beer, and realized that it was empty.

"Okay." She said.

Ayame smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not like that girl you told me about, it's not like I'm going to do anything to you like what she did." She said.

Sango nodded, and slipped her arm around Ayame's waist.

"So what's your name, anyway?" She asked, and by now Ayame could hear the alcohol taking effect in her voice.

"My name's Ayame." She said.

Sango nodded. "Sango." She said.

Ayame smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sango." She said.

Sango smiled, and for the first time, Ayame thought she looked happy.

"Well, let's get going." She said, and Sango nodded.

Kagome sighed, and dialed Sango's number again. She hadn't answered in the last twenty minutes of calling, and it was getting late. It was almost one in the morning. She let the phone ring. Five times. Ten times. Twenty times. Nothing. She sighed, and hung up, before getting an idea. She swiftly dialed InuYasha's number.

It took a few rings, but he finally answered, sounding sleepy, like he had just woken up.

"Hello?" He asked softly.

Kagome hesitated for a second, then decided to go for it.

"Hey InuYasha, it's me." She said.

InuYasha's mind woke up once he heard Kagome's voice. He pulled the cell phone under his blanket, and he could see the blue glare of it's illuminated LCD even through his tightly shut lids. He raised the phone to his ear again, and pulled the blankets over his head.

"What's up?" He asked.

He heard Kagome sigh on the other end of the line.

"After I went home I asked Sango to leave me alone so I could think about what had happened, and I told her I'd call her later. Now I've been trying to call since twelve thirty, and she hasn't answered."

InuYasha opened his eyes, and looked at his watch. It had glow in the dark dials, so it clearly illuminated the numbers. It was ten past one.

He sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, too tired to know what else to say.

"I was just wondering if you had seen her at all tonight."

InuYasha sighed.

"Sorry babe, I wish I could say I did, but I didn't." He said.

Kagome cursed softly. "Damn..."

InuYasha was silent for a minute, as was Kagome. InuYasha closed his eyes, and listened to the dead air between them, finding comfort in Kagome even bothering to call him.

A few minutes later, he heard her sigh again.

"Well, I'm going out to look for her." She said.

InuYasha, close to falling asleep, woke up instantly.

"Don't." He said softly.

"Why not?" She asked.

InuYasha struggled with his answer for a few seconds, then decided to tell her, and hope that she credited it to sleepyness.

"Cuz it's dark out, it's one in the morning, and bad things can happen, and I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

Kagome smiled. He was probably half asleep, he didn't know what he was saying. But it was cute that he cared. Too bad he had to be half asleep for her to hear him say sweet things like that though.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." She said. "Or do you want me to call you every half hour and let you know im still alive?" She asked teasingly.

InuYasha laughed sleepily, but then she heard him groan.

"Just wait a few minutes, I'll be over and I'll help ya look for her." He said. Kagome blinked.

"You would do that?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

InuYasha nodded. "Just because I act like a prick half the time doesn't mean I don't care about my friends." He said. "I don't want you going outside alone, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kagome was silent for a few minutes. Then she recovered, after realizing that she was listening to dead air on the phone. "Thanks, InuYasha." She said.

He laughed. "No problem."

Sango moaned. Ayame giggled, and continued kissing a trail down her neck, nipping gently at her collarbone. Sango gasped, and closed her eyes, a permanent alcoholic blush painting over her embarrassed blush. Ayame slid her hands down Sango's body, and grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up. She kissed Sango's belly button, then went higher, until she slid the shirt over Sango's head, throwing it over the edge of the bed. Ayame sat up, still straddling Sango's hips, and stared down at the brown-eyed beauty beneath her.

"Damn," She purred, "I just wanna lock you away in my closet and keep you as my own, not let anyone get to you." She said. "Your so fucking hot."

Sango looked up at her.

"R-Really?" She asked.

Ayame nodded, knowing it was true. "Yeah." She said. She raised herself off Sango, now on her knees over Sango's body.

"Turn over babe." She whispered.

Sango did, and Ayame put her hands on Sango's bare waist, slowly rubbing her back. She kissed the back of Sango's neck, and undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall down. Sango moaned softly as Ayame's soft warm hands slid up her back, easily undoing her bra. Ayame let the straps of the bra fall down to the sides, and continued kissing Sango's back. Sango sighed, and moved her hands above her head, stretching out and closing her eyes. Ayame slid lower, until she encountered Sango's pants.

She smiled, and gently tapped Sango's hip.

"Turn back over sexy." She said, and Sango complied. Ayame's eyes immediately lowered to Sango's bare chest, and despite having been in this situation before with other girls, she couldn't help but blush.

"Damn..." She whispered, and Sango looked away, embarrassed.

Ayame leaned forward, and touched Sango's cheek, gently tilting her head back.

"Don't be embarrassed babe, your whole body is beautiful." She said. Sango said nothing, but instead leaned up, and kissed Ayame softly, showing her appreciation.

Ayame's eyes widened at the kiss, then they closed, as she let herself enjoy it.

Sango pulled away, and opened her eyes to look at Ayame.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, I do." She said.

"Kagome never called me beautiful..." She said softly, looking at Ayame.

"Obviously Kagome never took the time to really appreciate who you really are." She said. "Here, let me show you how beautiful you are..."

Kagome sighed, and continued searching frantically. True to his word, InuYasha had shown up ten minutes later on her door step, dressed in a baggy pair of army cargo pants, and a black sweater with the word fifty-nine fifty on it, in thin pink writing. Kagome grinned despite herself, and InuYasha shrugged.

"It was all I could find." He said. "Let's go."

They left the house, and started walking down toward Sango's house, intent on seeing if she was home, and just not answering her phone. They walked the first few minutes in silence. Now that they were actually getting out here and looking for Sango, their minds were free to think of other things, and now they were both starting to feel the awkwardness of the situation, considering what had happened a few hours ago. Kagome was silent, and would have walked with her head down, if she hadn't been so intent on finding Sango.

InuYasha was the first to speak.

"Uh, Kagome, I know that your not really happy with me, considering what I did back at the movie theatre, but before you judge me too hard, I just want you to know that I've liked you as long as Sango has, if not longer." He said. "Sango showed you her feelings by kissing you, how come it was so wrong for me to do the same?" He asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed.

"H-how did you know that's how it all got started?" She asked.

InuYasha snorted. "Me and Sango used to be closer than you think." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Used to be?" She asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, used to be." He said, and Kagome was shocked to hear the incredible sadness in his voice. "Once she found out I had the same feelings for you as she did, she treated me more like an enemy or an acquaintance than a real friend." He said. "I miss her Kagome." He said.

"Me and her used to be best friends, now she acts like she barely knows me. It's because of you, she feels threatened by me because she loves you, but I'm not going to let that stop me." He said.

Kagome looked away from him. "It's my fault that you and Sango don't talk to each other anymore?" She asked.

InuYasha sighed. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong." He said. "Sango doesn't want to be my friend because she sees me as a rival for getting your attention. But Sango was my best friend, and I'm not going to let anything come between what we had." He said. "I loved you once Kagome, and I still do, but if I can get Sango back, and let her have you, and your happy with her, then that's all I need." He said. "It isn't any fun without Sango anymore." He said softly. "She always used to be so happy and playful, and now she just glares at me all the time."

Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." She said, touching his arm. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, and his voice came back to normal.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He glanced at his watch, and shrugged. "We only been out here for half an hour, you want to keep looking around?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we have to find her." She said, hoping that she was okay.

Sango awoke the next morning with a light headache. She groaned, and tried to get up, only to realize that there was an arm around her waist. Sango's heartbeat increased, and she slowly opened her eyes, hoping against hope that she hadn't gotten drunk last night and let some guy pick her up and take her home. Sango opened her eyes to stare at the beautiful face of a girl who looked to be about nineteen. Sango blushed as she realised that the girl was cuddling against her, and that Sango was within kissing distance of the girl. Her beautiful red hair was up in twin ponytails, and the sheets that covered them both barely covered the important parts. Sango stared as she saw a generous amount of cleavage, the sheets barely managing to cover that. The sheets were pulled tightly against the girls body, and Sango saw the ends of her smoth legs sticking out, also uncovered, feet crossed. Sango looked back at the girl, and thats when she realised that she was naked also. Beginning to fear that she had made a horrible mistake, she started breathing heavily, knowing that she had to get out. She calmed herself down, and slowly extracted herself from the girls grasp, getting up and hurriedly finding all her clothes. In her haste she didn't notice that hers and the girls panties were the same size and same red color, with the exception that Sango's had a white trimming around the edge, and she swiftly put them on, not noticing that they weren't hers. She quickly gathered the rest of her clothing, and put it on, before opening the door. Something made her look back though, and when she did, she felt her heart break. The girl looked so cute and innocent sleeping by herself in her bed, and Sango knew she wasn't that mean that she would leave the girl like that. It felt almost like Sango had used her, although Sango was now pretty sure that she had been the one used.

She sighed, and moved back to the bed. She grabbed a piece of paper off the bedside dresser, and looked around for a pencil. She spotted one on the dresser across the room, and she tip-toed over there, grabbing it and hastily scrawling a note. She dropped the pencil on the desk, and walked back over to the bed. She set the note on the pillow, and leaned over, kissing the girl on the forehead.

With that, she left, exiting the room and walking down the stairs, trying to find her way out of the unfamiliar house. She walked through a doorway, and came into the kitchen, where a female was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled at Sango as she walked in, and Sango figured that it was the girls mother.

"Hello dear." She said. Sango blushed and waved. "H-Hi." She said.

The girl smiled. "Your a lot sweeter than the girls Ayame usually brings home." She said. "I hope she keeps you, I can tell just by looking at you that your a lot nicer than most girls."

Sango's blush deepened.

"Y-yeah, I hope to see Ayame again soon." She said. "She's really nice." Ayame's mother smiled.

"Well, you probably don't have time to spare sitting here talking to me, the door is just down the hall." She said. "Of course, if you have time to stay, then I can cook you some breakfast." She offered.

Sango shook her head, and smiled sheepishly when her stomach growled.

"Thanks, but I must decline." She said. "I have some, uh, prior engagements to take care of first."

The woman nodded. "Okay, see you later hon." She said. Sango waved, and left, slipping on her shoes that waited near the door. She opened the door, and left, running down the sidewalk, toward Kagome's house. Kagome was suppsed to call last night and Sango had probably worried her sick by not being home to answer the phone. She felt bad, especially now that she knew she wasn't home to get Kagome's phone call because she was too busy with another girl.

As memories previously forgotten started to come back to her, Sango was starting to feel really guilty, and she hoped that she could fix this downward spiral that her relationship with Kagome seemed to have taken. She quickened her pace, eager to see Kagome.

Ayame woke up, and yawned, stretching. The first thing she noticed was that Sango wasn't here, and she ignored the slight pain in her chest.

She should be used to the one night stands by now, she told herself, but for some reason this one really hurt. Sango was really pretty, and Ayame felt closer to her than all the other ones she had slept with. She sighed, and rolled over, her eyes landing on the peice of paper on the pillow next to her.

She felt her heartbeat quicken as she picked it up, and she started to read the words written there.

_Hey babe, thanks for the wonderful night last night, it was the first time I felt that anyone really cared about me. I may have been drunk, but last night is starting to come back to me now, and I find myself wanting that again. It was wonderful, thanks for everything. I'm sorry I had to take off, but I had prior engagements to take care of. I'll be seeing you. _

It was signed underneath with Sango's name, and Ayame smiled, thinking that maybe this wasn't just a one night stand after all.

She giggled, and pulled the blankets up over her head, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sango opened Kagome's door, calling out Kagome's name softly. No answer.

"Kagome?" She called again, and she took off her shoes. She walked through the house, and walked into the kitchen. She wondered where Kagome was, and decided to check her room. She headed for the stairs, and stopped at what she saw in the livingroom, where she had to pass through to get to the stairs. Kagome and InuYasha were laying on the floor asleep, Kagome wrapped up in InuYasha's arms, and InuYasha looking quite content as he slept there with Kagome in his arms. They had no blanket, and Kagome was using InuYasha's shoulder as a pillow, and it seemed quite a strange place to be sleeping, but none of that registered in her mind, and she had no way of knowing that Kagome had fallen asleep crying in InuYasha's arms on the floor after being out until four in the morning looking for Sango, and not finding her.

Sango shook her head, and was about to leave, when she remembered why she came here. Holding back tears, she knelt down, and gently shook Kagome's shoulder, waking her up. As Kagome stirred, Sango steeled herself for the fighting that would inevitably take place.


	10. Chapter 10

SXK Chapter 10.

Sango stared into Kagome's sleepy eyes, and watched them slowly go from sleepiness, to more alert, to extremely guilty. She knew that she was in InuYasha's arms, she just hoped that Sango didn't know that she was enjoying it. She removed InuYasha's arm from around her waist, and sat up, looking at Sango. She sighed, and motioned for Sango to follow her. Sango got up, and they went to the stairs, retreating to Kagome's room for privacy.

Once there, Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

"Where were you last night?" She asked.

Sango glared. "Not sleeping with InuYasha, if that's what your thinking." She said, avoiding the question.

Kagome took the attack, knowing what Sango didn't.

"I called your house like I said I would." She said. "Several times, actually."

Sango felt the guilt creeping up inside her.

"Yeah, well, I was out, thinking things over." She replied dully.

"So you had to 'think things over', while I desperately called your house until 1:30 in the morning?" She asked.

Sango opened her mouth to reply, but Kagome cut her off.

"And then you accuse me of sleeping with InuYasha?" She asked. "I actually wasn't, but I'll explain that in a second." She said. "I'm starting to think that maybe I should have slept with him, he seems to be a hell of a lot more of a friend than you were last night." She said. Sango said nothing, knowing full well that it was true.

"I called him up at like 1:30 after I was almost in tears because you weren't answering your phone." She said. "I woke him up, but even after what happened, he still got out of bed and came to help me look for you. We were outside 'til four in the goddamn morning, searching for your sorry ass." She said. "Then he was kind enough to hold me until I fell asleep crying over _you_, even though he is going to get in so much fucking trouble when he gets home, and then you decided to drop by, and accuse me of sleeping with him?" She asked.

Sango once again was silent, knowing that she still had one more thing to say.

"Get your Goddamn facts straight Sango, I've been more respectful toward you in this whole damn relationship than you have to me." She said. "And your the one who supposedly wanted this for so long, and this is how I get treated?" She asked. "This is disgusting."

Sango finally looked up into her angry friends eyes, and Kagome hesitated, calming down slightly, unnerved by the look of sorrow and regret in Sango's eyes.

"Where were you last night?" Kagome asked softly, sitting down on the bed beside Sango.

Sango shook her head and said nothing.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, poking Sango's shoulder.

Sango once again shook her head, and closed her eyes, feeling tears slipping out no matter how hard she tried to control them. Kagome noticed right away, and put her arms around Sango's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She immediately regretted saying the hurtful things she had said, and now Sango was in tears over it.

"I'm sorry Sango." She said softly.

Sango shook her head, and turned sideways, hugging Kagome tight.

"No, I'm sorry." She whispered. Kagome rubbed her back, and then asked why.

Sango hugged her tighter, and realized that she might lose Kagome with what she was about to tell her.

"Well, the reason that I didn't answer my phone was..."

Kagome rubbed her back, and whispered for her to continue.

"It was 'cause I wasn't home." She said. "I went to a bar because my friends all said that getting drunk helped you forget what had happened before, and I really wanted to forget what had happened, but when I got drunk, I got picked up by some chick called Ayame, and then we slept together, and then when I woke up I realized that I sort of enjoyed it, and then I came to your house to apologize, and sort of misread what I saw, and wasn't thinking." She said.

Kagome was silent.

Sango continued to hug her, and noticed that Kagome had stopped rubbing her back. In fact, her whole body was tensed up.

"You got drunk and slept with some chick, huh?" She asked, her voice portraying no emotion.

Sango nodded, and hated herself for it.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." She said. "If I was in my right mind, there was no way I would have done that." She whispered.

"I see." She continued in that flat monotonous voice. It was starting to worry Sango.

There was silence after that, Sango didn't know what to say, and Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard.

Sango felt Kagome not responding to either her words, or her hug, and finally pulled away, saving herself from being hurt because Kagome would inevitably stop also.

"I'm really sorry Kagome, I regret everything I've done." She said.

"I wanted you for so long, and just when I get you, InuYasha has to come along and ruin everything, and last night when you told me that you wanted to be alone, I thought I lost you forever." She said.

"So you went out and partied, got drunk and got laid?" Kagome asked in that same emotionally unattached, uncaring voice.

Sango shook her head, once again about to start crying.

"NO!" She said. "That wasn't it. I thought I had lost you, and that hurt worse than a family member dying, and trust me, I know what that's like." She said. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing, go get drunk and try to forget all your problems for one night."

Kagome was silent for a minute, then spoke up. "No, I wouldn't have." She said. "Because I'm smart enough to know that your porblems won't go away by drinking, and you will still have to deal with them the next morning, and I'd rather deal with them by myself the next morning, than deal with them with a hangover and a strange person in my bed." She said.

Sango sighed tiredly. "Then I guess your just a better person than I am, Kagome." She said. "I'm sorry, I'll just leave now."

She got up, and walked toward the door. Just as she reached for the door handle, she felt arms slipping around her waist, hugging her and stopping her from leaving.

"Don't go." She said. Sango was surprised at the emotion in her voice, especially with just speaking two words. Sango hesitated, and Kagome took that opportunity to move around to stand in front of Sango. She stared up at Sango with a pleading look, and Sango was confused.

"What do you want from me?" She asked her softly.

Kagome hugged Sango tightly. "I want you to stay." She said. She pushed Sango gently back toward the bed, and they both sat down on it. They were both silent for a minute, before Kagome turned to her, and put her arms around Sango's neck, pulling her down. Kagome laid down and pulled Sango close.

"I want this to work." She said. "I really do."

Sango hugged her, pulling Kagome's hips against hers.

"It will work if you want it to." She said, trying to control herself. Kagome's light breath on her neck was slowly but surely turning her on.

Kagome nuzzled Sango's neck reassuringly.

"I want it to work, I know I do." She said. "I felt so bad for saying all those things, and when you said you'd just leave, I got so scared." She said. "Please forgive me for saying all those things."

Sango smiled. "I already did." She said. "Besides, they were all true."

Kagome shook her head. "No they weren't." She said. "I know that you've respected me just as much as I have respected you."

Sango sighed. "I'm sorry for getting drunk and sleeping with Ayame." She said.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry, it's okay." She said. "I forgive you."

Sango sighed. "How can you?" She asked. Kagome smiled, and kissed Sango's neck.

"I'll have to tell you later." She said teasingly.

Sango was content with that.

"Okay." She said simply, just glad that everything was okay with her and Kagome again.

A minute passed in silence, before Kagome spoke up.

"Oh, and by the way, I know your turned on, and have been for the last few mintues." She said.

Sango blushed. "W-what?" She asked. "How'd you know?"

Kagome smiled and kissed her neck again, before pulling away and kissing Sango on the lips.

"Because your breathing changes when you get slightly turned on, and then your voice changes when you get really turned on." She said.

Sango said nothing, and just processed the information.

"So," Kagome said. "What do you want to do about it, now that I know?"

Sango grinned, and kissed Kagome, sliding her hand down Kagome's back as she did so.

"I've got a few ideas..."

A/N: Ayame might or might not come back to look for Sango's loving again, depends on what reviewers want. Same with if a lemon should be included with the two in the form of a memory, if you guys want it, then just ask in a review, and it shall be done.


	11. Chapter 11

SangoXKagome Chapter 11.

InuYasha woke up, and yawned, stretching. Right away, he noticed that Kagome wasn't by his side, and, remembering the emotional state she was in last night, started worrying. He got up, and listened carefully. Within seconds, he heard two voices, and swiftly identified them as Sango and Kagome. He growled softly, and wondered what Sango was doing here after they had stayed out until 4 in the morning looking for her. He trod softly up the stairs, intent on bitching her out, when he heard Kagome giggling. He stopped, blushed, then crept closer to the door, placing his ear against it. He heard the bed squeaking, then Kagome giggled again, followed by silence. He heard kissing sounds, then a soft moan, but from who, he didn't know. He smirked. Apparently Kagome and Sango made up, and were making out, so there was no reason for him to bitch Sango out and ruin Kagome's obvious good mood. He retreated down the stairs, and left, walking toward his home, knowing he was in for an ass-whooping when he got there.

Kagome blushed as the bed squeaked, Sango rolling over to postion herself on top of Kagome, knees on either side of Kagome's hips, and hands just above her shoulders, thumbs rubbing softly against her neck. Kagome giggled as her thumbs gently tickled her, then was surprised as Sango leaned down and gently kissed her neck. Kagome moaned softly, and put her arms around Sango's neck, kissing her back on the throat. This time Sango moaned lightly, and Kagome smirked.

"Having fun, Sango?" She asked slyly.

Sango nodded.

"Oh yeahhhmmm..."

Kagome giggled, and knew that she had touched the right places, for as soon as Sango had said 'Oh yeah', Kagome had slid her hand down Sango's stomach, stopping a few inches above the junction between her legs, making her moan.

Kagome smiled as she felt Sango's hips involuntarily buck against her hand, and that just made the pressure against her all the more greater, resulting in a greater moan from Sango.

Sango arched her head back as she felt her hips bucking against Kagome's hand, and felt Kagome's hand slide a bit lower. Sango bit her lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly, as she leaned down a bit, closer to Kagome. Kagome took the chance to kiss Sango on the lips. Sango kissed her back, hard, blushing dark red at the feelings running through her body. Kagome removed her hand, and slid it around Sango's waist, pulling her down and pressing their hips together. Sango smirked at that, and thrust her hips forward against Kagome's suggestively...

_Elsewhere..._

Ayame wandered the streets, and her shoes flopped loosely on her feet, red laces of her black shoes loose and untied. Her baggy black pants hung quite loosely off her hips, being guys pants and a size too big for her, and the bottoms of her pants drug across the pavement. Her shirt, however, was tight fitting, again, a guy's black shirt with the word 'Billabong' across it. Her reddish hair was pulled back into her customary twin pony-tails, and her sparkling green eyes were watching the streets with interest, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sango walking around. It was only last night that she had met the girl and had the time of her life, but already she was missing the girl and fearing that the girl wouldn't come back to her like she had promised. Ayame sighed, and suddenly, she perked up, thinking she had seen Sango, but when she looked again she saw that it wasn't her. She cursed, and continued on, not caring where her feet led her. With no destination in mind, she followed sidewalks as much as possible, trying to avoid crossing streets, instead following the sidewalks around corners. After about an hour of this, she wound up at the street with the bar on it. The bar she had met Sango at. She smiled at the fresh memory, and decided to go in there, to see if Sango was in here, if nothing else. She walked down the street, and nodded to a few people who glanced her way. She opened the door to the bar, and walked in, smiling politely to the bartender, who was wiping his counter off and collecting glasses from the few people who came her during the middle of the day. She sat down, and was immediately dissappointed. As soon as she walked in, she had saw that there was about seven people here, and not one of them was Sango. The bartender walked over, and set a glass down in front of her, asking if she wanted anything. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I can't drink in the middle of the day." She said. "I just came to see if my friend was here." She said. The bartender grinned, his violet eyes shining in the dull light from the bulbs overhead. "Oh, that friend you took home last night?" He asked. Ayame knew she should be used to the looks, the tones, and the teasing, but somehow it still made her blush.

"Y-Yeah, her." She said. The man shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen her all day." He said. "But, next time you see her, give her this." He said. He reached under the bar, and withdrew an item, placing it on the table. Ayame's eyes widened as she saw what it was.

"Her wallet?" She asked. The man nodded. "Yeah, the poor girl got so distressed last night she forgot it on the counter." He said. Ayame nodded, picking it up. "Yeah, I'll definitely give it to her." She said. She placed it in her pocket, and was now itching to get out of here. She had to be polite though, this man had let her get off with a lot, and she knew she owed it to him.

"Well, since she's not here, I guess I'll go now." She said. "Thanks for taking care of her wallet." She said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to get it back."

The man smiled once again, but his charming appearance was lost on Ayame, who neither cared for his male charms, nor was paying attention.

"Your welcome." He said. Ayame stood, and stretched.

"See ya." She said.

"Have a good one." Was the casual reply.

Ayame walked out, and forced herself to set a steady pace for home, the light weight of the wallet seemingly weighing many pounds. She walked for a few minutes, but after a while, she gritted her teeth, and started running, eager to open the wallet and see if she could get Sango's address from it. But she didn't want to do that until she got home. She took a deep breath, and with Sango on her mind, lightened up a bit more, running a bit faster toward her home.

---

Ayame flopped down on her bed, and sighed, breathing heavily. She waited until her breathing evened out, before sitting up. Finally she couldn't take it, and she pulled the black wallet out of her pocket. It was small, and thin, a billfold, but barely seemed to be able to hold any bills. She opened it and set it on the bed. She first took all the money out of it, and set it aside, wanting to count it and record the amount later, so Sango could take up any missing money issues later, although she knew that Miroku would never do anything of the sort. She took all the papers and reciepts out of it, and set them aside, then took the various credit cards out and put them in a pile. Finally she combed through the wallet, looking for any hidden pockets or papers that she had missed. Satisfied that she had missed nothing, she swiftly looked through the credit cards.

"Mastercard, TD bank card, Visa, a gas station card..." She trailed off, until all the cards had been looked over. She put them neatly back into the wallet, and then began looking through the papers.

She picked up numerous reciepts for a place called Bulk Barn, and she folded them all in half, setting them inside the wallet. She picked through a few more, for Wal-Mart, and also folded them, setting them inside the wallet. She reached for the next piece of paper among the pile of papers, and was surprised when her fingers found not the scratchy paper of a receipt, but the slick, almost slippery paper of a photo. She picked it up and turned it over, and gasped as she saw a beautiful picture of a hanyou, with flowing silver hair, intense golden eyes, and a cocky grin. She pouted, and wondered who he was, and what he was to Sango, but decided that he couldn't be much, for he let her go get drunk at some bar. Besides, she didn't have anything to worry about, she was sure, because Sango said something about dating a girl named Kagome. She saw a name scrawled across the bottom of the photo, and she tilted it a bit to get some glare off the glossy photo surface.

"InuYasha." She read, then smirked. Sure he was attractive, but Ayame was confident that Sango could be hers. She stuck the photo in a clear plastic photo holder, right in front, compared to where she had found it, crammed in between some papers in the billfold part of the wallet. She picked through a few more papers, and as the pile grew smaller, she despaired of finding anything that would give her a clue as to Sango's address. She picked through the last bits, and as she picked up a folded piece of paper, something slightly heavy fell out. She looked at the paper, saw it was another reciept for the place called Bulk Barn, and folded it, putting it with the others, before looking at what fell out. Her eyes fell upon a key, and her eyes widened as she spotted some numbers and letters engraved upon the key. She picked it up and looked at it, turning the key so that it was pointing downward, and the part that you hold on to was facing up, the writing clearly visible. Ayame frowned slightly as she struggled to read the tiny and complicated oriental writing, but when she was finally able to make out the writing, her face lightened into a grin. She now had Sango's address.

"If lost, please return to..." She read off the address, and smiled, placing the key inside the wallet.

She looked through the last few papers, and one more photo caught her eye. She picked it up, and saw a pretty girl that looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, with long flowing ebony hair, and bright, interested eyes. There was once again a name on the bottom of the picture, but Ayame had an idea as to who it might be, even before she glanced at the bottom of the picture.

"Kagome." She said, wondering if this was the same Kagome that Sango had been so depressed over last night. She concluded that it probably was, seeing as there were tiny hearts drawn around the outside edge of the photo. She checked the back for any other writings, but found none. She placed that one behind the picture of InuYasha, and finally, was down to the last piece of paper. She opened it, and saw that it was another reciept. She was about to discard it back into the wallet, when something caught her eye. She saw the title of the store written on the top of the reciept and saw that it was a jewellry store. The date was a week ago, and Ayame's eyes popped out as she saw that the only item she had bought was a platinum ring with a diamond, and had been over three hundred dollars. She carefully put that reciept back, and folded up the wallet, putting it in her pocket. She got off the bed, and opened her door, yelling down to her mom as she ran down the stairs that she was going to go back out for a while.

Ayame's mother appeared, coming up from the basement, a bunch of clean clothes in her hands, ready to be folded.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Ayame shrugged. "I'm just going to go drop by Sango's place and see if she's home." She said. Ayame's mother smiled.

"Think you'll actually keep this girl?" She asked. Ayame blushed. "I hope so." She said. Ayame's mother nodded. "Me too." She said. "I don't like coming home every night to see a new stranger in our house, even though your eighteen and therefore able to take care of yourself, and you are paying rent, so you can invite whoever you want over, but still, keep on doing what your doing and it won't be very good when you get older." She said. Ayame smirked.

"Don't worry, I plan on keeping this one." She said.

Ayame's mother set her clothes on the couch, and patted her shoulder. "I'm glad." She said. "She seems like a nice girl."

Ayame grinned, and slipped on her shoes.

"Oh, you have no idea how nice she is." She said, before dissappearing out the door.

Ayame's mother stood there for a moment, thinking about it, before it finally clicked.

"OK, NOW _THAT_ I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!"

---

Sango snuggled up to Kagome, slightly embarrassed. Their touching and kissing had almost gotten out of control, but InuYasha had chosen the right time to call, and inform a breathless Kagome that he was grounded for the next couple hundred weeks, and wouldn't be able to see her or go online for a while. The phone call had lasted about ten minutes, and it was enough time for both Kagome's and Sango's hormones to calm down, and now, neither turned on, were content to just cuddle the rest of the day away, talking softly about whatever crossed their minds.

After about an hour of this, Kagome almost asleep due to Sango humming softly and rubbing her back, Sango's eyes widened. "Oh, dammit!" She whispered.

Kagome was startled out of her stupor, and looked around, yawning.

"What's wrong Sango?" She asked.

Sango grimaced, wishing that she hadn't woken Kagome up.

"I left my front and back door unlocked." She said. "It's been like that since yesterday afternoon." She cursed. Kagome started to get up, but Sango gently pushed her back down.

"Let's g--"

"Don't worry about it Kagome, it can wait a little while." She said. Kagome looked at her dubiously. "Are you sure?" She asked. Sango nodded, and continued rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said. Kagome yawned again, then gave a tiny shrug. "Okay." She said, and closed her eyes, smiling a bit as she snuggled a bit closer to Sango.

Sango tightened her grip around her waist, and closed her eyes too, slowly rubbing Kagome's back. Sango started humming, and another hour passed. Sango, on the edge of falling asleep, remembered again her unlocked door, and realized that it was slowly eating away at her. And she knew that she had a lot of valuable stuff that could be stolen, and she knew that she should go check on it soon.

As if clued into Sango's thoughts, Kagome's hands tightened around her waist, and Sango heard her moan softly.

'_Damn...'_

Sango sighed, and closed her eyes for a few minutes, working out a plan as to what she should do. After a while, when she heard Kagome's breathing get a bit slower, and heavier, she opened her eyes. She smiled, and leaned forward, kissing Kagome on the head. She was sleeping peacefully, and now was Sango's chance to get out, lock her door, and get back into Kagome's arms. She slowly, ever so slowly, detached Kagome's arms from around her waist, and got out of bed, wincing and freezing for a second as part of the springs squeaked. When Kagome didn't wake up, Sango blinked, and took a deep breath, getting the rest of her weight off the bed, and walking softly toward the door. She shut Kagome's bedroom door, and walked down the stairs, slipping on her shoes. She opened the door, and walked out, shutting it as softly as she could behind her. With that done, she turned, and started jogging down the street, eager to get to her house, lock it, and get back to Kagome's loving arms.

---

Ayame sighed, and knocked again, hoping against hope that Sango was home. She waited a few minutes, and when no one answered, she convinced herself that Sango was in the basement, or shower, or listening to the radio, somewhere where she aws unable to hear her knocking. She knocked harder, and waited.

Still no one answered the door. She sighed, and walked down the steps, stopping on the last one. She decided to wait until she got home. It couldn't be that long, she convinced herself, afterall, she had left the door unlocked.

Ayame waited. And waited. After about fifteen minutes, her bum got sore, and she sighed, laying down on her back, staring up at the sky. It was a clear blue day, and there were barely any clouds in sight. What few clouds were in sight boasted a white, fluffy appearance, with no threat of rain or bad weather whatsoever. After a half hour of tapping her feet on the ground, and humming to herself, she decided to go home and try again later. As she sat up, she came face to face with someone as they stood in front of her.

"AH!" She yelped, and scrambled backwards, before her eyes adjusted, and she realized she was staring at a surprised Sango.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

Ayame's eyes widened, and she jumped up, throwing herself into Sango's surprised arms.

"SANGOOO!" She yelled, and Sango laughed.

"Haha, I'm glad to see you too Ayame." She said. She pushed the girl away lightly, and Ayame grinned at her, standing on the first step, a few inches above Sango.

Ayame put her hands in her pocket, and stared at Sango, taking in every detail of her face, memorizing her.

"I missed you, Sango." She said softly, blushing at her own admittance. Sango smiled, and reached forward, hooking her arm around Ayame's hip, pulling her into a hug.

"Heh, I missed you too Ayame." She said, and Ayame put her arms around Sango's shoulders happily.

"Where were you?" Ayame asked.

Sango blinked. "Me? Oh, uh, at a friends house." She said. She saw Ayame's eyes narrow and mouth open to question her, but Sango diverted her attention, distracting her.

"What about you, what are you doing here, sleeping on my steps?" She asked, laughing a bit.

Ayame also laughed.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was waiting for you." She said. "Been waiting almost an hour now." She said.

Sango nodded, and walked up the steps. She opened her door, still unlocked, and invited Ayame in. She happily accepted, and kicked off her shoes at the entrance.

"Wow, nice house you got, Sango." She said, immediately noticing the large widescreen TV and surround sound system. Sango nodded.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get us some drinks." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Ayame instead followed Sango into the kitchen, treading lightly on the floor.

Ayame stared at Sango's hips as she walked, and realized just how much she had missed this beautiful girl in one night. She remembered that night well, and wanted more of it. Ayame reached forward, and slipped her arms around Sango's waist, surprising her and pulling Sango back against her chest.

"A-Ayame, what are you doing?" She asked, putting her hands over Ayame's, which were resting on her stomach.

Ayame shook her head, even though the gesture would go unnoticed, and licked the back of Sango's neck softly.

"Just remembering last night." She said quietly, and kissed Sango on the side of the throat. Sango closed her eyes, and let Ayame kiss her neck.

"Yeah, I was remembering last night too." She said quietly. Ayame smirked, glad she had left a good impression on the girl.

"And what parts did you like about it?" She asked.

Sango turned around in Ayame's arms, and slipped her hands up to caress Ayame's slender neck.

"All of it." She said simply, leaning down and kissing Ayame on the mouth. Ayame moaned, and for some reason, something in Sango's memory clicked. She pulled away, and stared into Ayame's bright green eyes inquisitively.

"So uh, how did you even know where my house is?" She asked. Ayame smirked, and dropped her hand from Sango's cheek to her pocket, making sure that her fingertips dragged down her body, making her shiver slightly. She pulled Sango's wallet out of her pocket, and held it up in front of Sango, watching her face go from inquisitive, to confused.

"How did you get that?" She asked. Ayame shrugged. "The guy at the bar gave it to me when I went back there today looking for you, said you forgot it there last night." She said. Sango patted her pockets thoughtfully, then decided Ayame must have been telling the truth. She accepted the wallet from Ayame, and nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Ayame grinned. "No problem babe." She said. Sango leaned down, gave her a quick kiss, then took her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." She said.

Ayame grinned, revealing her sharp canine fangs.

'I'm liking this so far." She said, raising her eyebrows at Sango, who merely laughed.

"I'm not promising anything." She said.

Ayame had the grace to appear saddened, but then her predatory grin quickly took over.

"Well, we'll see what happens." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

Sango X Kagome chapter 12.

Sango led Ayame into her room, and showed her around it, Ayame nodding at the nice decoration of it.

"It's nice." She said. "I like the large mirror, the oak dresser, and the bedspread." She said. "This whole room is great."

Sango grinned. "Yeah, it's pretty entertaining." She said. "It's well decorated, and it has surround sound." She said, pointing to the speakers surrounding the room, and the DVD player on her dresser. Ayame grinned, and took Sango's hand, gently pulling her closer.

"Hey, so why don't you show me the best part of this room?" She asked.

Sango raised an eyebrow at her. "And what's the best part?"

Ayame purred seductively as she pulled Sango even closer.

"The bed." She said.

---

Kagome awoke, and when she realized that Sango wasn't by her side, she started panicking. She looked around the room sleepily, wondering where she went, then remembered Sango saying something about leaving the door unlocked. She sighed, and laid back down, wondering if Sango was planning on coming back after she locked her door. She smiled, and pulled the blankets over herself, closing her eyes, and picturing Sango's beautiful face in her mind as she tried to get back to sleep.

---

InuYasha grumbled to himself, and glared at his mother.

"I know I'm grounded, but can I please go see Kagome?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Why?" She asked. "Isn't that the girl that got you grounded?" She asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "She didn't get me grounded, I got me grounded." He said. "She didn't do anything, I was just trying to help her out." He said. His mother nodded.

"I heard the story, no need to re-explain it to me." She said. "And you just got grounded a few hours ago, why should I let you out?"

InuYasha nodded back at her.

"So, can I go?" He asked, ignoring her and hoping for the best.

His mother stared at him for a long moment, and just when he thought he was about to get grounded extra, she sighed.

"Fine, go see her, and be back in an hour." She said. "And not a minute late, or else!"

InuYasha grinned, and ran down the stairs, tripping on the bottom few in his haste and excitement to get over there as fast as possible and see her. He slipped on his shoes, and pulled on a black DC hat, running out the door. As he ran down the street, he wondered at the burning nervousness in his stomach. He grimaced, and sped up, running across an intersection, paying no attention on the cars that sped by.

He had felt this feeling before, and although he didn't like to admit it, he knew what it was. It was the intense longing he felt for Kagome, and how he felt whenever he couldn't be around her. Now that he was being given the chance to go see her, he ran toward her like she was the last person on earth, but if anyone asked, he was doing it for the exercise.

He grinned, and knew that although Kagome was dating Sango, and probably would always be with her, and he had said that he would give her up for her to be happy, he could always still be her best friend, and he knew that if anything happened, he would be the one to hold and comfort her when Sango wasn't there anymore.

After all, he still loved her.

---

Sango shook her head, a small smile dissappearing from her face. She sat down, and pulled Ayame down next to her, putting her arm around her shoulders. Ayame slid a bit closer, and leaned her head on Sango's shoulder, and for a second, Sango was entranced by the way this girl moved, and how naturally she was holding her. For a second, everything seemed okay, and then she remembered Kagome.

She blushed, and remembered how she had felt that day about Kagome when she was standing in the kitchen, watching Kagome walk around and get things ready, how she had felt when Kagome had opened the door and Sango had first laid eyes on her in that skimpy outfit. She knew that all the feelings she had for Kagome went way back, way before that day, and it was wrong to sit here with Ayame and pretend that those feelings didn't exist, and that Kagome was emotionless in this, that she wouldn't get hurt, no matter what Sango's actions.

Sango knew she also had to consider it from Kagome's point of view. She was pretty much straight before Sango admitted her feelings, and Kagome, being the best friend that she was, literally dropped everything, and practically changed her sexual orientation for Sango, to make her feel better, and now Sango couldn't believe that she was here, with Ayame, betraying Kagome's friendship and trust.

Ayame watched Sango for a few minutes, saying nothing and sensing that the girl was thinking hard about something, and would have something to say about it sooner or later. Ayame suddenly saw something flash in the girl's eyes, some hidden resolve or remembrance of a former lover, or something, something that made her look determined, yet saddened and emotional at the same time. It was there for just a second, and Ayame couldn't tell what it was about.

Ayame suddenly began to feel nervous, wondering if Sango was thinking about shutting things down and stopping whatever it was that they had going on together.

Still she remained silent, not wishing to intrude upon Sango's thoughts.

A few minutes later, after Ayame had finished analyzing Sango's beautiful face, and was about to move onto her body, Sango turned to her and spoke.

"Ayame..."

Ayame's eyes shot up, and she stared at Sango.

"Y-yeah?" She asked.

"You know how I told you about the girl that seemed to do me wrong?" She asked.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, her name was Kagome or something." She said.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, well, it seems that me and her have...fixed things, and considering the struggle I had to go through to get her in the first place, and the sacrifices she made just to give me what I wanted, I have to stop." She said.

"Stop what?" Ayame asked, the dreaded feeling feeling growing stronger. Sango stared into her emerald green eyes, her chocolate brown eyes betraying her emotions.

"I"m sorry." She said. "But what you want, I can't give it to you." She said.

Ayame shook her head. "No way..." She said.

Sango looked away. "I'm sorry." She said. "And after what I promised too, it must look like I got your hopes up just to let you down." She said, "But I swear that wasn't what I did."

Ayame shook her head again.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." She said.

Sango was silent, as was Ayame, for half a minute, and in that thirty seconds or so, Ayame made up her mind.

She looked at Sango, and when Sango didn't meet her gaze, she reached over and gently tilted Sango's head toward her own.

"Sango, I know the position your in, and I'm not going to be the one to hold you back, but please don't forget me entirely." She said.

Sango smiled, feeling Ayame's warm hand on her cheek, and she stared into Ayame's worried eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget you, or what you've done for me." She said.

Ayame raised her other hand, and put it on Sango's shoulder, wondering where she would go now.

"Your not going to leave are you?" She asked.

Sango looked at her, confused.

"Leave?" She asked.

Ayame shrugged. "Leave town." She said. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

Sango smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you'll see me around." She said.

Ayame felt tears forming in her eyes, as she realized finally what was happening. She fought them back, but still Sango noticed, and looked at her worriedly.

Ayame lowered her gaze from Sango's face, and shook her head.

"I can't believe it." She whispered.

Sango leaned a bit closer to her.

"Can't believe what?" She asked.

Ayame couldn't hold it back anymore, and when she looked up at Sango, there were tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"I can't believe that I fell in love with you in a single night, and now I'm losing the only girl I ever cared about." She said.

Sango shook her head.

"Care about me?" She asked. "You barely know me, Ayame, how can you care about me and fall in love with me?" She asked softly.

Ayame clenched her teeth together to control a sob at Sango's words.

"Thats what I don't get." She said sadly. "I don't know why your the only girl I kept on thinking about after the night was over, or why I felt so happy when I read the note you left on the pillow, or why I was driven to seek out your house." She said. "I know I barely know you Sango, but that doesn't stop me from _wanting_ to get to know you." She said.

Sango nodded.

"If things were different, Ayame, maybe we would be together forever, and be the two happiest girls in the world, but I can't change how I feel, and you know that." She said. "You don't know why, but you feel love for me, and you know that it's something that will never go away." She said. "The way you feel for me, that's how I feel for Kagome, and that will never change." She said.

Ayame nodded, getting up and wiping the tears off her face.

"I know Sango." She said. Sango stood also, and knew that Ayame just wanted to get home, and sort things out. And she had to get back to Kagome's.

Ayame took a deep breath, and looked at Sango.

"Hey Sango?" She asked.

Sango smiled at her. "Yeah babe?" She asked.

Ayame smiled at that, and turned to stand directly in front of Sango.

"Can I..." She trailed off, and Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Ayame summoned up her courage, and stared Sango directly in the eye.

"Can I have one last kiss, to remember the most amazing night of my life?" She asked.

Sango thought about it, knew that although it was mainly Ayame who wanted it, Sango knew that a small part of her was glad Ayame had asked.

Sango smiled. "Yeah babe, go ahead." She said.

Ayame took Sango's hands in hers, and intertwined their fingers together as she leaned forward, closing her eyes and kissing Sango on the mouth. Sango closed her eyes, and tilted her head up slightly as Ayame stepped closer, gently squeezing her hands as they both savored the last kiss they would ever share, and although Sango wouldn't admit it to anyone, a small part of her was regretting it deeply.

With the feeling of Ayame's lips against hers, Sango was lost in a sea of emotion, although she knew that she would keep these to herself. No one would ever know what Ayame's kiss did to her, not even Ayame herself. It wasn't anything as trivial as turning her on, or giving her something to do, it was something deeper than that, and she wasn't going to ruin it by trying to explain it to anyone.

As Ayame pulled away, slowly running her tongue along her lower lip, emerald eyes opening slowly, Sango was wishing that it wouldn't end, and wondered why Ayame had ended it so quick. As Sango stared at Ayame, she knew that it was sort of confusing. When Ayame kissed her, it seemed to last an indefinitely long time, yet when she had pulled away, Sango found herself wondering why the kiss was so short. Sango shook her head at her own confused thinking, and smiled at Ayame.

"Ayame..." She said softly, and when Ayame looked at her inquisitively, she shook her head. "Nevermind." She said.

They walked down the stairs, and stopped in front of the door as Ayame put on her shoes on. Sango placed her hand on the handle, and Ayame put her hand over Sango's.

Sango looked up at her, and Ayame brushed her bangs out of her face.

"So, can I still see you and be your friend and stuff, or is everything over?"

Sango shook her head. "The only thing over is the sexual relationship." She said. "You'll always be my friend, and although you may love me forever, know that in my own heart, I love you too, in some way. It might not be the way you love me, but it's still love." She said. Ayame smiled happily, and hugged Sango.

"See you around, Sango." She said.

Sango nodded. "See ya." She said.

Ayame took a step outside, when Sango remembered.

She grabbed Ayame's hand, and dragged her back inside.

"Yeah?" Ayame asked. Sango took a pen out of her pocket, and opened Ayame's palm, writing quickly on it. Ayame giggled lightly at the feeling of the pen sliding across her skin, and when Sango pulled away, slipping the pen into her pocket, Ayame looked at her hand.

"My cell phone number and msn." She said. "Call me anytime you want, I don't care if it's at three in the morning, I'll answer it for you." She said.

Ayame smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem babe." She said. "Oh, and one more thing." She said. Sango reached into her pocket, and grabbed a small plastic bag, like something you would get pills or a prescription in. She handed it to Ayame, and smiled at her.

"Open it when you get home, and not a moment before." She said.

Ayame nodded, and smiled, walking out the door, turning and waving to Sango. Sango waved back, then watched as Ayame walked down the sidewalk, heading toward her own home. Sango waited until she was out of sight, and then went inside and closed the door, leaning against it.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, immediately replaying the kiss in her mind.

---

InuYasha let himself into Kagome's house, knowing that she as probably still sleeping upstairs. He listened hard as he walked softly though the house, and no matter how hard he listened, he could hear only Kagome's light breathing, meaning that Sango was gone out somewhere. He blessed his luck, and crept up the stairs, walking to Kagome's room. He listened at the door for a second, before walking in quietly. He stopped at the side of Kagome's bed, and kneeled down, leaning on the edge, resting his chin on his hands. He stared at her for a few minutes, glad to be able to even see her. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to wake her up. He smiled, and reached out, rubbing her arm gently. He sighed softly, and continued to stare at her, eyes slowly drooping as he felt the energy loss from the run over here. Within a few minutes, his head fell gently to the side, and he was sleeping, kneeling at the side of Kagome's bed.

---

Kagome yawned, and woke up, stretching on her bed. She looked at her clock, and realized that she had slept most of the day away. She yawned again, and looked around, noticing that Sango was still gone. She looked back down at herself, then slowly looked back up again, to see something silver leaning on the edge of her bed. As her eyes focused, and her sleep-confused mind cleared, she realized that she was looking at the top of InuYasha's head. She smiled, and although it was slightly weird, she knew that InuYasha probably just wanted to see her. She reached out, and touched his ears, remembering the last time she had dared to. It was about a year ago, and he had positively flipped out, screaming and yelling about how only his mate could do that, so she would probably never get to do it ever. so stop trying. Back then she hadn't known enough about InuYasha's kind to know what he meant when he said mate, but now that she knew, the memory still brought a blush to her cheeks. She continued rubbing softly, and a few seconds later, InuYasha awoke with a moan, looking around to see what was going on.

"Hey, where a--oh hey Kagome." He said. He smiled, and his eyes slowly drifted closed, and a few seconds later, InuYasha realized what Kagome was doing.

He looked up at her, his eyes completely devoid of sleepiness, and Kagome smiled back nervously, slowly removing her hand.

"Sorry InuYasha." She said.

InuYasha stared at her for a few seconds, then shook his head. "No, it's cool, keep going if you want." He said.

Kagome, surprised at his change of attitude, once again remembered that no one except his mate was supposed to do it, hesitated.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I thought only your mate was allowed to do that." She said.

InuYasha smiled cockily at her.

"Well, I can't help it that I'm so adorable, so I guess I'll just put up with the consequences of me being this attractive." He said.

Kagome laughed, but reached out and started rubbing his ears. He fell silent at her touch, and for a few minutes, they were both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Ya know, Sango used to do this for hours on end." InuYasha said, after about ten minutes. Kagome was startled out of her reverie, and looked at InuYasha.

"Huh?" She asked. InuYasha smirked. "Sango and I used to lay together on her couch at her house, and she would rub my ears for hours at a time." He said sadly.

"We would both end up asleep at the end of it, and would be asleep until it was night, or suppertime." He said.

Kagome felt her heart go out to the poor hanyou, and she couldn't help but wonder just how close they had been.

"Um, can I ask you a personal question?" She asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Yup, go ahead." He said.

Kagome nodded, then tried to find a way to phrase it.

After a few false starts, she thought she had her question.

"Did...um, was your relationship with Sango intimate?" She asked.

InuYasha blushed, and said nothing, and Kagome figured that there probably was something there.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answ-"

"It wasn't sexual or anything." InuYasha cut in. "But we had the best friendship ever, we could talk to each other about anything, and no matter how we were feeling, the other was always there to help the other or put up with the other." He said. "We knew that the bond we shared was far too special to risk being broken by a relationship, so we just stayed best friends, and rooted for each other from the sidelines whenever one of us got into a relationship." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Wow..." She said softly.

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, most of the memories that I'll remember when I get old will be of the times me and her shared." He said. "She was the best, most loyal friend anyone could ask for, I just don't know what happened to us." He said. "I hate it." He said softly, and to Kagome he sounded like he was about to cry.

She continued rubbing his ears, thinking hard about what he had said.

Suddenly, as Kagome was about to speak, InuYasha's watch beeped, and he jumped up, looking at it.

"Damn, gotta go Kagome." He said. "See ya later." WIth that, he bent over, kissed her on the cheek, and left, before Kagome even had time to blush.

"InuYasha..."

A/N well, reviews as always are appreciated, I'm looking forward to hearing what you think about this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Sango X Kagome chapter 13.

InuYasha ran down the stairs, and slipped on his shoes, running out the door. He slammed it behind him, as he checked his watch, and put on a burst of speed, jumping out into the middle of a street as the light turned green, and the walk sign flashed to a stop sign. InuYasha skidded around the hoods of some cars that had pulled out, then slammed on the brakes when they had seen him. He ignored the honking horns, the threats, and the revving engines as he concentrated only on getting home as fast as possible, before he got into serious trouble.

---

Kagome laid back down on her bed, and thought about InuYasha. He had tried to hide it, but she had caught him when he said that he hated how distant he and Sango had become. His voice had shaken a bit and he sounded so sad. She smiled softly to herself as she realized that she had just seen, for the first time in a long time, InuYasha display any emotion other than cockiness and sarcasm. She sighed, and jumped out of bed, deciding that she couldn't sleep any longer. She raided her closet, gathered up some clothes, and headed for the shower, her heart going out to InuYasha for what had happened to him.

---

Sango leaned against her door for a few seconds longer, then shrugged. She sure would like to see Ayame's face when she opened up that bag. She smiled, and knew that it would be worth every penny she had to see it.

Finally, her thoughts turned to Kagome, and she ran up the stairs, into the bathroom. She brushed her hair, then checked her clothes over, before shutting off the light and running back downstairs. She slipped into her shoes, and grabbed her keys off the counter, jogging out the door. She turned, shut it and locked it tight, then jumped off her steps and ran down the sidewalk, heading for Kagome's.

---

InuYasha cursed, and checked his watch again, hoping that he didn't get in more trouble for being a few minutes late. He saw an intersection up ahead, and saw that there was a line of cars coming. He grimaced, and wondered who would get to the intersection first. He ran a bit faster, knowing that he couldn't go too fast, because if he didn't beat the line of cars, and had to stop, he would skid right out onto the road. He came up to the end of the sidewalk, and made eye contact with one of the drivers before darting out onto the road, laughing as he just managed to make it across without getting hit. He continued to jog up the road, now out of breath and staring at his feet as he ran, and didn't notice the person in front of him until it was too late, and ran right into them.

---

Sango closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and put on a burst of speed, opening her eyes in time to see a chest in front of her, then she ran right into the person, almost falling down. Swiftly, the person grabbed her, and she felt the person pull her into a hug, breathing heavily. Sango looked up to see who it was, and was surprised to see InuYasha, sweating lightly.

"Let go of me." She glared at him.

InuYasha shook his head. "No." He said.

Sango nodded, unable to do much else, for her arms were pinned to her sides by InuYasha's strong grasp. She was about to speak, when she realized the direction InuYasha had been running from.

"You were at Kagome's, weren't you?" She asked accusingly.

InuYasha hesitated a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, so what?" He asked softly.

Sango struggled anew to get free of his grasp, but still he kept an easy hold on her.

"Let me go!" She said. "What did you do to her!?"

InuYasha grimaced. "What do you take me for, Sango?" He asked. "I know she's yours, all I did was go see her." He said. "Thats all. I saw her, I talked to her, and that was that." He said.

Sango shook her head. "I don't believe you." She said.

InuYasha sighed.

"Sango." He said. "She's yours. I'm not going to compete with you for her." He said. "I know that I have feelings for her, but thats okay, you deserve her way more than me, and I'll be okay with her dating you as long as you take care of her." He said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but thought better of it, and shut his mouth.

"What were you going to say?" Sango asked. She was still glaring at him, but some of the anger had dissappeared from her voice.

InuYasha shrugged. "I was just going to say that there was another reason for me not wanting to pursue Kagome anymore, but I changed my mind." He said.

Sango looked up at him suspiciously. "And why's that?" She asked.

InuYasha looked away for a second, then looked back down at her.

"Because I want things to go back to how they used to be between us." He whispered, and Sango knew she wasn't imagining the hurt and fear in his voice.

"How things used to be?" She asked, the edge of harshness gone from her voice.

InuYasha nodded, and now that she was calm, released her.

"Yeah." He said. "Unless your totally cold hearted, and have no feelings, I know you must miss the closeness we shared just a little bit." He said. Sango glared at him.

"And what if I'm happy the way things turned out?" She asked.

InuYasha blinked in surprise. "A-are you?" He asked softly, afraid of the answer. Sango stared up at him, and realized that she did indeed miss the intimacy that they had shared. All this time she had thought she had hated InuYasha for wanting Kagome, she had actually been afraid that she had lost him, and she was angry at him for the destruction of their relationship.

She looked away from his sad gaze, and shook her head.

"No, I'm not happy with the way things turned out." She said. "I want you back, InuYasha." She said. "The way things used to be."

InuYasha blushed lightly at the slight sexual connotation, but knew that wasn't what she was meaning. No part of their relationship was sexual, and that was what made it so pure, in InuYasha's opinion.

InuYasha gently touched Sango's arm, and she raised her head to look at him.

"Can we be friends again?" He asked softly. Sango stared at him for a second, then smiled. "Yeah, InuYasha. For sure." She said. She stepped a bit closer, and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. She sighed as she did so, and she felt, for the first time in a while, like one of her many problems had finally disappeared. InuYasha put his arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly, glad that she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"It hurt, you know?" He asked her softly.

Sango didn't let go of him, but she turned her head so her forehead was against his neck, and not his shoulder.

"What did?"

InuYasha gently rubbed her back.

"Having you glare at me like I was someone you didn't even know, and I didn't even know what I had done wrong to deserve it." He said. Sango hugged him a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry." She said. InuYasha smiled. "It's okay, I'm just glad I have you back."

Sango grinned. "Yeah, you definitely got me back." She said. InuYasha's watch beeped, and he let go of Sango to look at it.

"Aww dammit, I'm so late!" He said. He looked at Sango, and grinned happily at her.

"I gotta go, but maybe we can hang out sometime?" He asked.

Sango nodded. "For sure, whenever you want." She said. Then she smiled. "And hopefully soon."

With that, InuYasha waved, then took off running toward his house, sure that he was going to be in so much trouble for being almost a half hour late.

Sango watched him run toward his house, and continued watching him until he disappeared from view. When he was gone, she turned around too, and took off at a jog toward Kagome's house. She was less than two minutes away, and couldn't wait to get there.

---

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, and ran a comb through her wet hair a few times, throwing her clothes into the laundry basket. She walked downstairs and slipped her black comb into her back pocket, heading for the kitchen.

_Hmm, wonder what's good to eat._ She thought, opening and closing her cupboards. She found nothing interesting in the lower cupboards, and was halfway through the top cupboards when she realized that she desperately needed to get groceries. She opened the fridge, and went through it, finding nothing. She was about to give up, when a container on the bottom shelf caught her eye. She picked it up, and realized it was the pudding she had made that she had never gotten a chance to eat. She grinned, and took the cover off, sticking the tip of her finger in the container, and licking the chocolate pudding off her finger. It was good, she thought, pleased, and knew what would make it even better. She picked it up, and walked over to the microwave, sticking it in. She put it on for half a minute, and stirred it halfway between. Once it was finished, she got a spoon from the drawer by the fridge, and sat down on the couch, turning on the T.V.

As she ate the delicious warm pudding, she couldn't help but think that it would be better if she could share it with Sango.

No sooner had she formed the thought, than the front door opened, and Sango stepped in, waving to her.

"Hey Kagome." She said. "How's it going?"

Kagome smiled. "Better, now that you're here." She replied.

Sango took off her shoes, and walked over to the couch, sitting down close beside Kagome.

"Whatcha got there?" She asked interestedly, putting her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome, feeling immensely pleased now that Sango was with her, cuddled up to her and held the container out to her.

"Warm chocolate pudding." She said. "Try it, it's really good."

Sango took a spoonful of it, and instantly nodded her approval. "Wow, it _is_ good." She said. Kagome grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't do too bad this time." She said. Sango looked at her. "You made it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, just a day ago." She said. Sango nodded. "You made it very well." She said.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks!"

Sango pulled Kagome a bit closer, and Kagome rested her head on Sango's shoulder, allowing herself to get comfortable. They both stared at the television, but none of them were interested in it.

"Say, Sango, what's some of the reasons you wanted to date me?" Kagome asked casually, wondering if it was too sudden to bring up.

Sango smiled at her. "Because, you're beautiful, and your so nice to me, and I always feel so comfortable when I'm close to you." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Um, can I ask you a question about when you were friends with InuYasha?" She asked, not knowing that InuYasha and Sango had just made up.

Sango smiled. "Yeah, sure, go ahead." She said. "Oh, and by the way, I seen him coming from your house just about ten, fifteen minutes ago." She said. Kagome looked at her. "Really?" She asked.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, he stopped me, talked to me, and we eventually ended up making up." She said. "But, enough about that, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Kagome looked at the television for a second, wondering how to phrase her question, then looked back at Sango.

"What do you think about InuYasha?" She asked.

Sango tilted her head to the left a bit, and stared off at the T.V.

"Hmm, well, he's a great friend, one of the best I've ever had, he's nice, polite, always there to comfort you and take care of you." She said. "He's an all around perfect guy, I'd say." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Um, okay, then how come you wanted to date me instead of InuYasha?" She asked. "Was there ever a time when you wanted to date InuYasha?"

Sango shook her head. "No, InuYasha and I were amazingly tight friends, and still are, but that's all we'll ever be." She said. "There's too many circumstances that keep us from being together, and even if those circumstances weren't there, we still wouldn't." She said. "And I want to date you because it's you who I'm interested in having a relationship with, because I feel so good around you."

Kagome looked up at her, confused. "What kind of circumstances are you talking about?" She asked.

Sango smiled. "Well, for starters, I'm not as attracted to guys as I am to girls, and also InuYasha, to me, is that type of friend that is just perfect as a friend. There's no need to take it any further, because it would only ruin the once perfect relationship you already had." She said. "And also, InuYasha loves me as a friend, as I love him, but he feels a deeper love for someone else." She said. "Those are the circumstances that keep us from developing a sexual relationship." She said. "And we're both fine with it." She said. "We both have something that is almost impossible to get, a loyal, loving friend that wouldn't do the other any harm for anything in the world, and those type of friends are hard to come by." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, I think I get it." She said. Then something occured to her, and she looked up at Sango.

"Does that mean that you don't think our relationship is good as friends, and that you think it's okay to risk ruining it by making it sexual?" She asked.

Sango shook her head, and hugged Kagome. "No, Kagome, our relationship is that kind of special one in which I want you and love you in the way that will eventually make our relationship sexual, and it's a good thing, it means that we have enough trust and faith in the other person that we're willing to share our bodies with them." She said.

"That's how I see it, anyway." She said. "You mean so much to me Kagome, and I hope you never think otherwise."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, thanks for helping me understand it." She said.

Sango smiled, and reached out, caressing the side of her face. "So tell me babe, what does our relationship mean to you so far?" She asked.

Kagome stared at the television for a second, thinking about it.

"Well, we started off as really good friends, and I was content with that, and I never had any thoughts of anything deeper." She said. "Not to say that I don't want anything deeper, it's just that back then it never really occured to me." She said. "Now, it seems that a bit more is coming out of our relationship, and there's a chance for real love to come through, and I do love you as a friend, and I'm hoping I can love you as someone more soon, and that's what this is about for me, taking the chance of finding someone who won't lead me wrong and mess with me." She said. "I cared enough about you to give you the chance that not many other straight girls would, and don't get me wrong, I'm not asking for anything in return, I just hope that you see what I've done for you, and treat this relationship seriously." She said.

Sango smiled. "Of course I will babe, you mean the world to me." She reached over, and hugged Kagome. "You're the most important person in my life right now, and not a single person on this earth could take you away from me, or me from you." She said.

Kagome smiled, and returned the hug, holding onto Sango.

"I'm glad to hear it, Sango." She said. Sango smiled, and laid down on the couch, pulling Kagome down with her. Sango then rolled onto her side, and motioned for Kagome to turn so that she was facing her.

"Is this okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, putting her arm around Kagome's waist.

Kagome grinned, and kissed Sango on the cheek. "It's just fine." She said, before closing her eyes. Sango grinned, and hugged Kagome a bit closer.

"We should stay here for another hour or so, then go out for a while." She suggested. Kagome nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She said. Sango closed her eyes, then, a few seconds later, felt Kagome put her arm around her waist, returning the embrace.

Sango felt the last of her worries fade away as Kagome held her close, and she knew now that no matter what happened, Kagome was the one for her, and she was ready to fight as hard as she could to keep Kagome safe and happy, and keep her all to herself.

---

Ayame opened her door, and walked into the house, greeting her mother. She kicked off her shoes, and walked up to her room, shutting and locking the door. She flopped down onto her bed, and sighed, wondering if it was worth it. She wondered if, given the choice, would she go through that one night with Sango, knowing the heartbreak that was to come, or would she choose to ignore it all, and be slightly better off for it?

Inside, she knew she would do it all over again. She had met a very special girl, and nothing would ever change that. Sango might be taken, but that didn't stop Ayame from loving her. Sango might not be hers the way she wanted, but they were still friends, Sango had said it herself. Ayame would never be unsatisfied. She was being given the chance of being Sango's friend, and it was certainly better than nothing. Instead of wishing she had Sango all to herself, it was better to accept what she had been offered, and be Sango's friend. After all, the love she had for Sango had been borne in a night of pure sexual pleasure, but that didn't mean that that's what her love was all about. She loved Sango as a person, and spending time with Sango, just hanging out or seeing a movie, even shopping or talking on the phone, gave her the same happiness and pleasure that having her the way she had her last night would give her. Finally, she realized that she was still holding the bag in her hand, and she slowly uncurled her fist, revealing the white bag. She tipped it upside down, and a small case fell out onto the bed, covered in purple velvet. Ayame picked it up, and examined it, wondering if what was inside was what she thought was inside. It was just a plain velvet box, so she went ahead and opened it.

Ayame gasped lightly in surprise as the box contained a small white gold ring, with a small diamond stone in the centre. Ayame picked it out, and held it up to the light, watching the diamond sparkle. She was about to slide it on her finger, when some writing on the inside of the band caught her eye.

She looked at it a bit closer, and smiled happily at what was engraved on the inside of the ring.

_Friends Forever, Love Sango_.

Ayame slid it on, and immediately fell in love with it. It had the simpleness that she loved, for she had never liked overly large and gaudy rings with three or four huge diamonds, and the band itself was quite thin, representing the simple purity and elagance that Ayame had come to associate with Sango. Ayame smiled, and wiped away the tears in the corners of her eyes. She looked at her hand, with Sango's number and E-mail on it, and she quickly picked up her phone. She entered the information into her phone so she wouldn't lose it when she washed her hands, then reminded herself to call Sango later on tonight, to thank her for the ring. She would call right now, but Sango was probably with her girlfriend, and she didn't want to inturrupt them. Ayame sighed, got up, and looked at the ring once more. It was nice to have something from Sango, and she knew that she would never take it off unless she absolutely had to. She yawned, stretched, and walked over to her computer, turning it on and waiting for it to load. She had to check her E-mails, then add Sango's MSN. She yawned once more, then leaned back in her chair.

"I wonder when I'll get to see you next, Sango...?"

---

InuYasha gasped out a quick prayer of thanks that his mother had gone out, and checked his watch. It was almost half an hour past the time he was supposed to be back, but in the end it had all turned out alright. He had gotten to see Kagome, he had made up with Sango, and he hadn't gotten in trouble. InuYasha collapsed on the couch, laying there for a few minutes while he tried to catch his breath. After about ten minutes, his breathing had calmed, and he got up, heading for the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of pop out of the fridge. He opened it and took a sip, wincing as it burned it's way down his throat. He walked up the stairs, his calves burning after so much running without any stretching, and he walked into his room, setting his can of pop on his dresser before flopping down on his bed.

_Damn Sango._ He thought wryly, grinning. _She's probably over at Kagome's right now, making out with her._

As his mind took that idea and ran with it, he thought it best to concentrate on something else, so he picked up his cell phone and started texting people, seeing what everyone was doing tonight.

"Ahh, can't wait to hang out with Sango and Kagome again." He said to himself, glad that he had finally made up with Sango.

"I wonder if I can see them tomorrow?"

A/N: End of chapter thirteen, please review and tell me what you think.:D


	14. Chapter 14

SangoXKagome Chapter 14.

A/N: Yeah, this one was very long in coming, apologies for that. In attempt to make up for that, this chapter shall be chock-full of yuri, and awesomeness.

Sango smiled contentedly at Kagome as they stood on her doorstep. It was nearing one in the morning, and they had enjoyed their night out together. A movie, followed by dinner, and they were both feeling pretty good about their relationship.

"I'm feeling like this wouldn't be so bad." Kagome said, nodding thoughtfully. Sango was broken out of her thoughts as Kagome spoke, and she refocussed her gaze attentively.

"What wouldn't be so bad?" Sango asked. Kagome motioned back and forth between them. "This. Us. Our relationship." She said. "It feels good, you know?" She asked. "It really does."

Sango grinned at her words. "Well, let me know if anything changes." She said. "I'll do anything to make sure this is the best relationship you've ever gotten into."

Kagome laughed. "It's pretty much the first relationship I've gotten into." She said. Sango nodded. "All the more reason to make sure it's the best." She said.

Kagome reached into her pocket and removed her key, inserting it into the lock.

"You coming in?" Kagome asked, fully expecting Sango to. To her surprise, Sango shook her head. "Naw, it would make it that much harder to leave." She said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't want to stay the night?" She asked, disbelieving.

Sango smirked. "I do, believe me, but I have to go home tonight." She said. "I still have things to do at my house, cleaning, organizing, emails to return, things like that." She said. "Once I get everything done over there though, we'll do something again tomorrow, and I'll stay the night that night." She said. "Is that okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure is, babe." She said. "I understand."

Before Sango could react, Kagome leaned in and kissed Sango on the lips. It was a quick, fleeting kiss, but it did exactly what Kagome had hoped it would. It left Sango wanting more.

Before she could protest the short duration of the goodnight kiss, Kagome swiftly slipped into her house and closed the door. In a way, she was merely making sure Sango came back tomorrow, for she would want more than just that small kiss.

Kagome smiled to herself, before mounting the stairs. She was starting to feel the exhaustion, and she wanted to sleep. She knew dreams of Sango would invade her sleep, but she didn't mind a single bit.

Sango stood on her doorstep for a minute, touching her lips with her fingertips. Then she shrugged, and turned, walking down the walkway. "Good night Kagome." She whispered, turning right and heading for home. As she walked up the street, she saw the road that she knew would take her toward the bar. With her relationship with Kagome starting to run smoothly again, she felt no desire to return there. Especially since there was a good chance that temptation would be there, in the form of a beautiful red-head.

She crossed the street, and decided to start jogging. It wasn't cold out, but it wasn't warm, and she figured that jogging would raise her heartrate enough to keep her from getting chilled.

When she unlocked her door, she paused at the step and listened, as she usually did. Absolute silence greeted her, and she stepped in quietly. She kicked off her shoes, and yawned, stretching. She didn't bother to turn on any lights; she was used to the dark. The light would be unwelcome to her tired eyes, and she was planning on going to bed anyway.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it, seeing that it was 1:47 AM. She sighed, and flipped it open, swiftly changing the ring tone from vibrate to low. She put it back in her pocket, and walked up the stairs. Once in her room, she walked over to her computer and slapped the keyboard. The computer awoke, displaying her desktop background. She quickly went on MSN, appearing offline. She had three new messages, and she quickly checked them, replying to two of them. One was from InuYasha, she noted, but it was short. He just wanted to know how her day went. She quickly typed back a non-descript reply, and sent it back. The other was from one of her casual friends, and Sango realized that she hadn't emailed her in over a month. Her friend jokingly asked if she was still alive, and Sango quickly wrote that she was, and was in a new relationship. She left it at that, not giving any details that weren't asked for. If her friend was interested, then she would ask.

Sango changed her msn name to "Sleeping, Message Me. Might Reply.", then signed in. There were only about twelve people online, so she didn't think she would be getting any messages tonight. She slowly walked over to her bed, and dropped onto it. She sighed in contentment, before undoing her jeans. She slipped them off, then yanked her shirt off. Clad only in her bra and panties, she crawled under the blankets, cell phone in hand. She laid it on the bed beside her head, and closed her eyes, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Ten minutes later, and she was almost unconscious. Then her phone rang. Moaning softly, she picked it up and flipped it open. It answered as soon as it was open, so she was spared trying to find any buttons. Eyes closed, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Hey babe." Said a familiar voice. It took Sango's sleepy mind a second to realize who it was.

"Ayame?"

"Yup." The girl said cheerfully. "Hey listen, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sango thought back to her words to Kagome, then decided that she had to balance friends with her relationship.

"Nothing, why?" She asked. Ayame almost purred. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." She said.

Sango smiled. "Sure babe, I'd love to."

"Really?" Ayame asked, surprised. Sango nodded, though the movement was unseen. "Sure. I love hanging with you." She said.

"Aww, thanks Sango!" She said. Sango smiled. "Just let me inform my girl." She said. "One sec." She pressed a button on her phone, more awake now, then dialed Kagome's number.

At first she got a busy signal, and Sango's brow furrowed. "Who would Kagome be on the phone with at two am?" She asked herself, before the busy signal stopped and Kagome answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. Sango laughed, despite herself. "Hey, it's me babe." She said.

"Oh, hey love. What's up?" She asked.

Sango hummed. "Oh, nothing. Hey, listen, um, mind if I cancel tomorrow's plans to hang?" She asked. "Something came up, and a friend I haven't seen in a while wants to hang."

Kagome nodded. "That's okay." She said. "I don't mind. Me and InuYasha are going to hang out." She said. "I was just about to call you, actually."

"InuYasha and I." Sango corrected, almost unconsciously. Kagome laughed. "That too."

"Well, this worked out pretty good, then." Sango said softly. "See you tomorrow night love."

"Bye."

Sango ended the call, and returned to Ayame. "Yeah, everything's a go, we'll hang out tomorrow." She said. Ayame could barely contain her happiness and excitement.

"Aww, haha, this is gonna be awesome!"

Sango smiled. "I'm not that great." She said.

Ayame growled lightly. "Oh, but you are." She said.

Sango laughed. "Well, I should probably go to bed now love, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. What time do you want me to drop by?"

"Surprise me."

"Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye love."

Sango kept the phone pressed to her ear after Ayame hung up, and she wished that she could hear Ayame's voice again.

"Oh well..." She sighed, turning over onto her stomach. "I'll see her tomorrow anyway."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kagome ended the call with Sango, and pressed a button on her cell, going back to InuYasha.

"You told her?" He asked. She smiled. "Well, she sorta already had plans, so everything worked out." She said. "We can hang."

InuYasha laughed softly. "That's good babe." He said. "I really want to see you."

Kagome blushed lightly. "When are you coming over tomorrow?" She asked.

InuYasha hummed. "Probably early. Not really early, but early." He said. "I want to spend as much of the day as I can with you."

Kagome giggled. "Aww, that's sweet." She said. "I like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm but I should probably let you get to sleep then." He whispered softly.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

"See you tomorrow cutie." He said quietly. Kagome smiled. "Bye."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sango awoke slowly, an unfamiliar noise pulling her out of her deep sleep. As her mind cleared, she rolled over onto her back and realized that she was hearing the muted sound of a shower running. Living alone, she immediately wondered who could be using her shower. She got out of bed, unaware that she was still clad in only her undergarments. She opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hall. She turned right, and headed down to the end. She listened, pressing her ear against the bathroom door. Sure enough, her shower was running, and she could faintly hear someone moving around in the shower. She thought of who could possibly be in her shower, mind drawing a blank until she remembered her conversation with Ayame last night. She had told Ayame to surprise her. She smirked, and returned to her room. She dug through her drawers until she found what she wanted. She pulled the dark red shirt out, and slipped it on. She examined herself in her mirror, and liked the result. The tight red shirt clung to her tightly, revealing her lower stomach and pulling tight around her chest. She decided to wear just her panties, and picked up a brush from her desktop. She ran it through her hair a few times, wondering whether to put it up in a ponytail or leave it down. She decided to leave it down, and set the brush down. She checked herself one more time in the mirror, before sitting down on her bed. She grabbed the television remote from the bedside table, and flicked on her T.V., turning it down low. She leaned her back against the headboard, and drew her legs up to her chest as she heard the shower stop. She changed the channels, trying to find something interesting.

Her house was completely silent now, except for the low television, and she could faintly hear Ayame moving around in the bathroom.

Finding nothing, she put it on the comedy channel and left it there, staring blankly at it. She didn't catch too many of the jokes; her mind was elsewhere.

A few minutes later, and Sango heard the bathroom door open. She didn't hear Ayame coming down the hall; she didn't expect to. The hallway was carpeted, and Ayame moved with all the lethal grace that her demon heritage allowed.

A second later and Ayame was in the doorway.

"Mmm, did you just wake up?" Ayame asked softly. Sango allowed herself to slowly turn toward Ayame.

"Yeah, not too long ago." She replied. She let her eyes roam over Ayame's body, and liked what she saw. Her panties were a dark emerald green, to match her eyes. Her chest was covered by a white skin-tight shirt. Sango noticed the UnderArmor logo on it, and realized why it was so skin-tight. It came all the way down past her stomach, stopping a few inches below her panty-line. It accented her slender waist and wide hips. The shirt was damp too, damp enough for Sango to tell that Ayame wasn't wearing a bra. Ayame's hair was down for once, too. It was nice, Sango noted.

Ayame said nothing; she started to move toward the bed. Her eyes took in Sango's messy hair, her slender bare legs, the dark red panties and the tight belly shirt.

"So..." Ayame said softly, climbing onto the bed. "What do you wanna do today?" She asked, on her knees in front of Sango. She leaned down and rested her chin on Sango's knees.

Sango smirked. "I've got a few ideas."

Ayame grinned. "I've got a few myself..." She whispered. She gently slipped her hands around Sango's ankles, and pulled her legs out. Sango allowed her legs to be stretched out, on either side of Ayame. Ayame crawled closer, fingers gently tickling Sango's bare stomach. Ayame stared into Sango's eyes, smirking cockily.

Ayame moved so her knees were on either side of Sango's hips, and placed her hands on Sango's shoulders. Ayame slowly leaned toward Sango, their eyes never breaking contact.

Sango stared into Ayame's beautiful eyes, and wondered again what it would be like if she were her girlfriend instead. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth slightly, wanting Ayame to kiss her as much as Ayame did.

When Sango felt Ayame's warm breath on her lips, she struggled to keep herself from ravaging this sexy girl. Ayame's hands slid from Sango's shoulders to her cheeks, cupping her face in her hands and tilting it up slightly. Sango moaned lightly, wanting so badly to feel Ayame's lips against her own.

When Ayame's lips were just a single inch from Sango's, Sango went against all her desires, and reached up, placing a finger on Ayame's lips, keeping her from kissing her.

"I'm in a relationship now." Sango whispered, eyes still closed. Ayame hesitated, unsure of what to do. When Sango removed her finger, Ayame leaned forward again. Sango waited to find out what she would do, and was surprised when Ayame kissed her on the corner of the mouth. Sango decided that this was okay, and her body thanked her for it, needing to feel Ayame's lips against her.

"I missed you..." Ayame whispered, kissing her gently along the jawline. Her lips moved lower, kissing her throat, then her collarbone, then pulling her shirt aside and kissing her shoulder. Sango could restrain herself no longer, and allowed her hands to slip around Ayame's neck, moaning lightly. "Oh, I missed you too, believe me..." She said softly. She slid her hands down Ayame's back, wanting so badly to take this shirt off of her. Ayame smirked, before sliding down and kissing her stomach. Sango moaned again, blushing. Her hips twitched, as Ayame's hands gently slid down her waist, to her legs. Her fingertips slid from the outside of Sango's thighs to the inside, before lightly sliding up between her legs. Ayame could smell her arousal take a sharp spike at that, and she inhaled deeply. Sango's natural scent was delicious, but when it was mixed with her arousal, it was....Ayame shook her head. It was alluring. Divine. It was calling out to her, and she wanted more.

Ayame gently bit Sango on the hip, and again her hips twitched. Ayame kissed her lower stomach, before taking her panties in her teeth and pulling them down slightly. As she did, she finally clued in that these panties were her own. She smirked, but said nothing about it. In fact, some small part of her was proud. Whether by choice or not, accident or not, Sango was still wearing her panties, and not her own or Kagome's. That sort of made her closer to Ayame, didn't it?

Ayame wished.

She continued to pull them down, kissing every available inch of skin that was revealed. Once Ayame got them down far enough, she leaned back and slipped them off Sango's legs, tossing them over the edge of the bed. Ayame leaned back down and kissed the inside of Sango's right thigh. She turned to her left and licked it slowly, licking as far up her thigh as she dared.

By now the scent of Sango was nearly overwhelming, and Ayame was in heaven. She ached to taste Sango, but didn't know if she was allowed. Ayame kissed Sango on the stomach, inside of the thighs, anywhere but the one place she knew they both wanted her to kiss.

Finally, the desire was too great, and something in Ayame snapped. Sango wasn't expecting what came next, and her hips bucked wildly, a loud moan escaping her as Ayame swiped her tongue up between Sango's legs, marvelling at the taste. Sango moaned, and Ayame reached up, slipping her arms around Sango's waist. She easily pulled Sango up into a sitting position. She grabbed the hem of Sango's shirt, and pulled it up over her head, tossing it away.

Ayame took half a second to unhook Sango's bra, before slipping it off. It joined the shirt across the room, on the floor. Sango slipped her arms around Ayame's neck as Ayame gathered Sango up in her arms, picking her up. As Ayame stood, Sango wrapped her legs around Ayame's hips. Ayame moved away from the bed, before pushing Sango back up against the wall. Ayame leaned forward, arms still under Sango's bum, supporting her, and kissed her on the throat. Sango's breath started to speed up, and Ayame stopped being careful, not caring what she did to Sango now.

Ayame gently bit Sango's collar bone, wanting her to bleed, but not wanting to leave too visible a mark. She licked gently at the small droplets of blood that leaked out of the small puncture wound.

"Mmm...Ayame..." Ayame's pointed elvish ears caught Sango moaning her name, and she was pleased. Ayame kissed her throat again, before nipping at her jaw. Sango gasped when Ayame pushed her harder against the wall, leaning down and placing her mouth on Sango's breast. Ayame flicked her tongue over Sango's right breast, teasing her nipple with her warm tongue.

Sango tilted her head back, moaning. Ayame took the chance to attack her throat again, kissing, licking and biting her hard. Sango tried to hold back her moan, but she couldn't, moaning loudly. Her hands were tangled in Ayame's still-damp hair, and her breathing was coming harder now.

Both were surprised at what happened next, though they knew they should have expected it. Ayame pressed her lips hard against Sango's, not caring right now if she was in a relationship or not.

Sango was unsure of what to do, especially since she had told Ayame last time that there would be no more kissing.

_'Well,' _ She thought, _'That's obviously not true anymore...'_

Emotions getting the best of her, she kissed Ayame back hard, moaning slightly as Ayame gently bit her lip. As the kiss deepened, Sango didn't notice Ayame pull her away from the wall until her back gently bumped up against the bathroom door. There, Ayame set Sango down on her feet, but they didn't stop the kiss. Ayame shut and locked the door behind them without looking, feeling around for a few seconds for the doorhandle.

Sango finally saw her chance, and untangled her fingers from Ayame's hair. She reached down and grabbed the hem of Ayame's shirt, lifting it up. They broke the kiss just long enough to get it off, before they were kissing again, hands on a free roam all over each others bodies.

Sango quickly got Ayame's panties off, even as Ayame reached over and turned the knob on the shower. When the water was sufficiently hot, she pulled the knob out and the water stopped coming out of the faucet. A second later, the shower started, and they stepped in.

As the hot water poured down on them, Ayame felt her last threads of self control vanishing. As she watched the hot water run down Sango's perfect body, she struck, throwing Sango up against the shower wall and slipping a hand down between her legs.

Ayame gently slipped a finger inside Sango, making her hips buck against the intrusion. Ayame grinned, and kissed Sango again, muffling her moans. When she was sure Sango was comfortable with her inside her, she began moving her finger in and out. She slowly picked up the pace, before slipping in another finger. The hot water and Sango's own arousal made it easy, and Sango felt no pain.

Soon, Ayame was turning Sango's loud moans into heated screams.

A/N: Seems Sango just can't stay away from Ayame, despite her good intentions. Next chapter should be interesting. Sorry for the long update, and relatively short chapter, but I figured I should put _something_ out as soon as I could. Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

SangoXKagome Chapter 15.

Ayame took Sango's hand, and led her to the corner store ice-cream shop.

"Right here." She said. "This is where I always come. It's the best."

Sango smiled, and held on tightly to Ayame's hand. The morning had certainly been....eventful, and now she was reluctant to be away from Ayame. As she looked down at Ayame's hand holding tightly onto her own, she noticed, with obvious pleasure, that Ayame was wearing the ring she had given her.

Ayame led her up to the counter, where she let Sango browse the many flavours the shop offered.

"Hmm....I'm in the mood for chocolate sauce....but I want mint too..." She muttered. Ayame grinned. "No problem. Get mint ice-cream with chocolate sauce on top." She said. Sango grinned. "That sounds delicious." She said.

Ayame smiled. "Two." She said, to the man behind the counter. He smiled at Ayame, a regular at his store, and quickly got her the ice-cream. Sango reached into her pocket to grab some money, but Ayame leaned over and placed her sharp fangs against Sango's throat.

"Don't." She whispered. Sango stopped, and closed her eyes, the feeling of Ayame's fangs against her throat beginning to arouse her. Ayame grinned, and pulled back. She winked at Sango, before taking a few bills out of her pocket and handing them to the man.

"Thanks." She said, accepting the bowls of ice-cream he set on the table. The man noticed that Ayame let go of Sango's hand, realizing that they had been holding hands since they had entered the store.

"So, uh, are you two dating or something?" He asked Ayame.

Ayame shook her head. "No, she's got a girl, I'm just borrowing her for a while." Ayame said. Sango felt a pang of guilt as she remembered Kagome, but knew that all she was doing was hanging out with Ayame today like she told her she would be. This morning not counting....

"Aww man." The guy said. "I was hoping that you'd finally gotten a girl you could hold onto and keep." He said. "You usually come in here with a different girl each time. I was wondering when you'd run out of new girls to date." He said, teasingly.

Ayame shrugged. "Well, I'm trying to get this one." She said. "We'll see how things work out, anyway."

The man nodded, and they left, walking over to a table in the far back corner.

As they sat down, Ayame noticed Sango's expression. She seemed confused, almost troubled.

"What's wrong babe?" Ayame asked, reaching over and taking Sango's hand. Sango didn't pull away, but she didn't respond to the touch.

"That's two people so far who said that you were like...." She trailed off, searching for the right words.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked, nervousness flooding through her.

"Well, your mom said that you brought a lot of girls home, a new girl almost every night, and now that guy's saying he was wondering when you'd run out of girls to date." She said. "It worries me." She said. "When are you going to get rid of me?" She asked.

Ayame said nothing for a second, then she smiled softly.

"Seems our situation has been reversed." She said.

Sango looked up. "How do you mean?" She asked.

"Remember how when you told me we had to stop....you know?" She asked. "I asked if you were going to leave town, or break off your friendship with me." She said. "I couldn't bear the thought of not being near you." She paused, then spoke again. "And I still can't, to tell the truth." She said.

"Now, you, you wonder if I'm going to ditch you like all the other girls you hear about." She said. "Now it seems that you don't want to be without me."

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't want to be without you." She said. "And it makes me feel guilty, because I've got a girlfriend already, so I can't give you everything. Not even the opportunity to say that I'm yours." She said. "Everyone's going to continue seeing you as just someone who's using me until you find someone else. And I'm starting to worry about that too, now." She said.

Ayame was silent, arranging her thoughts. "I don't mind." She said. Sango looked up at her. "Mind what?" She asked.

"Being seen as a player. A whore, if you will." She said, wrinkling her nose at the word. "It doesn't bother me. And you, well, I've already spent more time with you than I have any other girl I brought home." She said. "You mean more to me than they do."

"Why?" Sango asked. "That's what I don't get. It could be because I'm more pretty than the other girls. If that's the case, then that's only good until someone prettier walks by." She said.

"That isn't it." Ayame said softly. "True, you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but it's more than that." She said. "I'm not going to use you then leave you." She said. "I won't."

"Why?" Sango asked. "How do I know?"

"Because you didn't leave me." Ayame said quietly. Sango's head came up, and she stared at Ayame. "What?"

"That night I picked you up in the bar. I expected it to be like every other girl. Take them home, mess around, wake up in the morning to an empty bed, and an empty heart." She said. "With you, that didn't happen. You still left before I woke up, but you left that note. You let me know that you cared about what happened the night before. It made me feel like, for the first time, someone cared about me." She said. "You didn't leave me, I'm not going to leave you." She said. "I promise."

Sango thought about it for a few minutes, before nodding. "Okay babe." She whispered. "I'll just have to trust you."

Ayame smiled, and took a spoonful of her ice-cream.

"Eat up love." She said. "It's good."

Sango smiled, and took a spoonful, putting it in her mouth. "Yeah, it is." She agreed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

InuYasha knocked on Kagome's door, and a few seconds later, it was opened by Kagome. He smiled at her, and examined her wear. She was wearing a white, tight fitting t-shirt with the DC logo on it. She was also wearing yoga pants, but over those she was wearing sweat pants, the waistband rolled down to reveal the beginnings of her deliciously curved backside, obviously a tease aimed at InuYasha.

"Wow, you look good." He said, grinning at her. She shrugged. "You look pretty good too." She said. InuYasha looked down at himself, and returned the shrug. His jeans were relaxed fit, and his pure black American Apparel shirt was stretched across his well-toned chest, gripping his biceps comfortably.

"So where do ya wanna go?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her down her driveway. Kagome hummed. "Anywhere is fine with me." She said. "I just want to hang out with you." She said.

InuYasha grinned cockily. "Of course." He said. "It's me we're talking about."

Kagome laughed and took her hand out of his to slap his arm. He smirked at her, but didn't ask for her hand back. She didn't offer.

"Well, wherever we go, we should stop at the coffee shop first." He said. "Grab something."

Kagome nodded, and they took off in the direction of the coffee shop.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sango giggled, and tried to concentrate on walking straight, as Ayame slipped her fingertips up and down her back, under her shirt. Ayame was grinning naughtily, and not letting up.

"Now that I know one of your ticklish spots, you'll never get any rest!" She declared, gently sliding her fingertips down her spine. Sango's back arched, and she took a few steps away from Ayame, putting some distance between them.

"Well, then that just means that I'll have to never come near you again." She said. Ayame narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "You'd better, or I'll...."

Sango smirked at her. "Or you'll what?"

Ayame growled, and launched herself at Sango. Sango shrieked, and brought her hands up in front of her, turning away from the girl. Ayame collided with her, and wrapped her arms around her as she pushed Sango to the ground. They landed on the soft grass of the public park, laughing, as Ayame's fingers lifted Sango's shirt and attempted to tickle her stomach.

"Haha, sorry babe, I'm not ticklish on my stomach." Sango said smugly, staring up at Ayame. Ayame glared at her, pondering what to do. Sango pushed her hips up suddenly, upsetting Ayame's balance. Before she could recover, Sango grabbed Ayame's shoulders, and threw her to the right, pushing her off Sango's hips. Ayame landed on her side, next to Sango. Sango rolled with the toss, and now she was on her side also, staring at Ayame. Ayame understood her intentions, and she laid there, next to Sango. The heat from the sun felt pretty good, and Ayame closed her eyes. She slipped closer until her forehead was touching Sango's. Sango closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing, relaxing.

They were still for about ten minutes, before Ayame sighed. Sango opened her eyes to see what was going on as Ayame moved around, but she closed them again when she realized that Ayame wasn't going anywhere; she was merely reaching into her pocket.

About a minute later, Sango's pocket vibrated. She jumped, not expecting anything. She reached into her pocket, and grabbed her phone. The display said '1 new message.'

She shrugged, and flipped it open, accessing the message. It was from Ayame. Sango smirked, then opened it.

'_I know I shouldn't, but I can't help feeling such a strong love for you. I love you babe.'_

Sango pondered a response, but decided that whatever it was, she wouldn't need to text it back. She closed her phone and put it in her pocket. When she looked at Ayame, she saw Ayame staring back at her, her emerald eyes wide and full of uncertainty. Sango smiled, and leaned in, putting her mouth inches from Ayame's ear.

"I love you too babe. In my own way, I love you as much as you love me."

Then she kissed her. Sango leaned in, and pressed her lips gently against Ayame's. Ayame closed her eyes, and returned the kiss, glad that her love was accepted by Sango.

"Sango?"

Sango jumped and pulled away from Ayame, sitting up and looking around.

"Over here!"

Sango located the voice, and a spike of adrenaline shot through her as she realized it was Kagome and InuYasha. They were walking toward her, and Sango wondered if either of them had seen her kiss Ayame.

Probably not, she figured. Her back would have been to them when she gave Ayame the kiss. Although InuYasha....He could probably smell what had happened between them just now, if not what happened this morning...

She shook that off, and stood up as Kagome and InuYasha neared. Once she was close enough, Kagome started running, arms out to give Sango a hug.

"Hey San-"

Quicker than anyone could anticipate, Ayame jumped in front of Sango, claws and fangs bared, growling loudly at Kagome. Kagome skidded to a stop, jumping back into InuYasha's chest.

InuYasha quickly wrapped his arms around Kagome and sheltered her from the demon in front of them.

"Holy fuck, Sango, who the fuck is this!?" Kagome yelled, fear causing her to swear. InuYasha glared at Ayame and growled, turning away so that Ayame couldn't see Kagome.

Sango put her hand on Ayame's shoulder, calming her down.

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't know Ayame would do that!"

"Who's Ayame?" Kagome asked, struggling to get out of InuYasha's arms. InuYasha slowly let her go, as Sango attempted to restrain Ayame.

"The friend I told you about." She said.

"Your friend's an animal?" Kagome asked, grimacing at Ayame.

Ayame growled again. "Fuck you, bitch, I'm not an animal!"

Sango glared at Kagome. "Fuck Kagome, what is with you? You're the kindest person I know, where do you get off talking to a demon like that?" She asked.

Kagome put her hand over her heart, and took a few deep breaths.

"You're right, I'm sorry, she just scared the hell out of me jumping out and growling like that." She said. "I'm sorry, I guess I just over-reacted."

Ayame calmed down, though only fractionally.

"Who's this, Sango?" Ayame asked, though she already knew who it was.

"This is Kagome, the girl I'm dating." She said. "Sorry you two had to meet under such circumstances."

Ayame nodded, sizing Kagome up.

"This is the girl, huh?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Sango looked at her, confused, as did Kagome and InuYasha.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"This is the girl that is somehow holding onto your heart, and keeping you from developing a relationship with me?"

Sango nodded. "That's her babe." She said softly. Kagome didn't miss the pet name, but decided to ignore it.

Ayame growled, and turned toward Kagome.

"You better treat Sango like a God." Ayame threatened her, leaning in close and glaring at her. "Treat her like she's the only thing in the world that matters, because if you don't...."

Kagome glared at her. "I already DO treat her like a God." She said. "Unlike you. I never got her drunk, took her home and took advantage of her." She said. "I already am treating her like a God."

Ayame growled, and clenched her hands into fists. "I'm go-"

Ayame!"

Ayame stopped at Sango's voice, and turned away, moving over to Sango. Not caring right now that Kagome was watching, she slipped her arms around Sango's waist and hugged her tightly, putting her face in the crook of Sango's neck. Sango wondered what Ayame was doing, but it became obvious when she felt the moisture on her neck. Realizing that Kagome had just made Ayame start crying, Sango opened her eyes to glare at Kagome.

Kagome raised her hands. _What?_

Sango didn't speak; instead, mouthing the words. _She's crying now because of you. All she wants to do is protect me._

Kagome had no reply to that; she waited patiently for Ayame to let go of Sango. A few minutes later, and Ayame pulled away from Sango, wiping defiantly at the tear streaks left on her cheeks. She glared at Kagome, but said nothing. Kagome refused to make eye contact, not wanting to cause more problems.

InuYasha stepped in then, fixing any more problems before they arose.

"How about I walk with Ayame, take her home, while you two sort things out?" He asked. Ayame glared at him, and shook her head. "I'm not leaving Sango's side." She said. InuYasha nodded, stumped.

"Okay....well this is obviously a problem between you three, so I'll just go home. I advise you three to cut your date short. You two should walk Ayame home, then spend the rest of the day together, seriously figuring out what to do with your relationship." He said this as he looked at Sango pointedly, tapping his nose. He made sure Kagome didn't see the movement; he wanted Sango to tell Kagome on her own, without Kagome knowing something was up and pressing Sango until she told.

"Alright." Sango said tiredly, in response to both InuYasha's vocalized and unvocalized request. InuYasha nodded, looking all three of them in the eyes to make sure no problems were going to arise when he left.

"See you all soon." He said, before taking off.

Sango sighed, and took Kagome's hand. "Let's go babe." She said. She looked at Ayame. "Lead the way." She said, smiling at her. Kagome snuck a peek at Ayame, and wondered at the way Ayame looked at Sango.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Sango thought of something. "Hey Kagome, how did you know that this was the girl who took me home from the bar?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I saw the way she looked at you; jumped up to defend you. She's crazy in love with you, so I just made an assumption." She said. "Judging by her response, it was the right assumption."  
Sango nodded, silent. Kagome squeezed her hand, and Sango returned the squeeze.

The walk to Ayame's house wasn't long, and soon they were standing on her steps. Ayame was grateful that her mom was out; the last she needed was her mother joining the fray, questioning why the nice girl Sango wasn't with Ayame, and was instead with another girl.

"I'll see you soon Ayame." Sango said, staring into Ayame's eyes. Ayame nodded, and stared back, unwilling to leave. Kagome sighed in disgust, and walked down the steps, standing a few feet away.

Ayame took the opportunity to pull Sango into a hug, smirking at Kagome over her shoulder. "Bye Sango." She said. Sango smiled and rubbed Ayame's back. "Bye babe." She whispered.

Ayame pulled away, but instead of heading for the door, she jumped toward Kagome. She landed in front of her, scaring the poor girl.

"Feel lucky..." Ayame whispered, leaning toward Kagome. "That I respect your relationship with her. Or else I'd take her. I'd take her from you and keep her all to myself." She said. "Feel lucky."

With that, she turned and walked into the house, smiling happily at Sango as she did.

Sango walked down the steps, having heard the gist of the threat. She took Kagome's hand, and walked down the driveway.

"I know you don't like her, but..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"But what?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged. "Please don't judge her too harshly. She always wants to protect me, and today was no different."

Kagome nodded. "I know. It's just....now it's hard to accept that other girls are liking you." She said. "Really hard to accept."

Sango smiled. "I know babe." She said. She was silent for a minute, then perked up.

"So, despite the problems, what did you think about her?" She asked.

Kagome hummed. "Well, she's very pretty." She said. "And being a demon must add to her sexyness." She said. "I think I should feel worried."

Sango laughed, feeling another twinge of guilt at this morning. Her demon side was exactly what had gotten her off this morning. "No, you have nothing to worry about babe." She said. "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Kagome asked, looking up at her.

Sango nodded, and kissed her on the lips. "Really."

Sango couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

A/N: Okay, chapter 15. Things are getting interesting again. Yay!. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry again for the long update times.


	16. Chapter 16

SXK Chapter 15

Sango listened intently, wondering if she had imagined the sound of her front door opening then closing gently. A few seconds later, and she heard nothing. She shrugged.

"Whatever." She mumbled, turning back to her screen. She quickly typed back a reply to InuYasha, not really paying attention to their conversation. Kagome was busy all of today and tonight, and it made her sad. She wanted to hang out with her. Her phone vibrated, and she opened it up, quickly accessing her text message inbox. She saw it was from Ayame, and she smiled.

"Ayame really makes me happy." She mumbled. "Everything seems so....good around her." She said softly. She read the text quickly.

'_Hey, what's up?'_

Sango smiled.

_'Nothing much, pretty bored today.'_ She quickly typed back, pressing the send button and closing her phone. She looked back up at the computer, and read what InuYasha had typed to her.

'_How come we never cuddle? You know you want to :)'_

Sango smiled. _'I do, I just never have the time. I miss our cuddles though. They were so sweet(L).'_

InuYasha's response came quickly; he was a swift typist.

_'Seriously though, if you have any problems, come see me. I'll do my best to help.'_

Sango thought about it, opening her phone as it vibrated again.

'_I know InuYasha, I haven't forgotten you, don't worry.'_

_'You better not have.'_

Sango laughed, and looked down at her phone.

_'How come I make you happy? Why's things so good around me?'_

Sango's heart jumped, and she shot out of her seat, looking around. To her surprise, Ayame was sitting on the corner of her bed, legs folded underneath her, smiling smugly at Sango.

"HOLY FUCK!" Sango yelled, grabbing her chest. "That damn near killed me!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

Ayame shrugged. "Making sure you aren't hanging with any pretty girls other than me." She said. "And you aren't, so I'm happy."

Sango grinned, despite her rapidly beating heart. "Of course I'm not." She said. "You're the only one for me babe."

Ayame growled appreciatively, making Sango shiver. "Better not let Kagome hear you say that." She said.

Sango shrugged. "Well, you're the only one for me besides her." She rectified. "There, better?" She asked.

This time Ayame's growl wasn't so appreciative. "No, but it isn't like I can do anything about it...."

Sango laughed. "Can't please you, can I?" She asked.

Ayame hummed, staring at Sango. "Is that a trick question?" She asked. "You please me....very well....in many ways." She said.

Sango blushed. "T-that isn't true." She stammered. "I'm nothing special."

Ayame stared at her, then shook her head. "You're very special, love." She whispered. "Come over here."

Sango couldn't resist Ayame's voice; she didn't _want_ to resist her request. She slowly moved over, and stood in front of Ayame. Ayame slowly unfolded her legs, before slipping her arms around Sango's waist, staring up into her pretty face.

"How are you love?" Ayame asked. Sango shrugged. "Pretty decent." She said. "Kagome is busy all of today and tonight, so I got nothing to do." She said.

Ayame hummed. "Well...."

Sango grinned, knowing exactly what Ayame was thinking of. Ayame smiled back at her, before pulling Sango down on top of her. Sango laughed as she fell on top of Ayame, but it was cut short as Ayame kissed her hard.

Sango moaned, and the kiss became gentle. Ayame gently pressed her lips against Sango's, hands wrapped tightly around Sango's waist. When the kiss ended, Ayame slipped her hands up to Sango's shoulders, and pulled her into a tight hug. Sango closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Ayame's chest.

"I love you so much it hurts." Ayame whispered, making Sango's heart flutter.

"I know....I'm sorry." Sango said softly. Ayame kissed the top of her head in response. "Don't. It isn't your fault."

"I wish we could be like this forever." Ayame said. "It would be really nice..."

Sango nodded, despite her thoughts falling to Kagome. As Kagome's innocent face flashed through her mind, Sango couldn't believe the way she was acting. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and when Ayame gently pulled away from her to kiss her again, the tears started falling.

Ayame broke the kiss, immediately smelling the tears. She opened her eyes, and looked at Sango worriedly.

"What did I do?" Ayame asked quietly, afraid she had done something wrong.

Sango shook her head, wiping the tears from her face. She refused to make eye contact with Ayame.

"I feel so bad for messing around with you when I have Kagome." She said. "It just makes me feel like I'm a horrible person."

Ayame felt her stomach twist, as she realized she was part of Sango's problems. She didn't know whether to hug Sango or pull away from her; to give her some space.

They were both silent for a minute; Sango trying to get her tears under control, and Ayame wondering what to do. Sango made no move to pull away from Ayame, so Ayame responded in kind, not increasing the distance between them, but not decreasing it either.

"What do you want me to do?" Ayame asked.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered. "I really don't."

Ayame growled softly, despite herself.

_Stupid fucking Kagome..._She thought to herself. _If only I could...._ She flexed her claws, before discarding that thought from her mind. It would hurt Sango way too much.

Finally, Ayame decided to take charge. No longer was she going to sit around and let this girl who meant so much to her make a decision that could possibly take her away from Ayame. She shook her head, then rolled over, pinning Sango to the bed as she straddled her hips.

"If Kagome is causing you so many goddamn problems, then she isn't worth it." Ayame whispered, staring into Sango's eyes. "Dump her. Come to me. I'll take care of you how you deserve to be taken care of." She said. "You know I will. I'll never leave your side. Ever. You know I won't. I'll always protect you."

Sango stared up at her, and Ayame could tell that she was thinking about it.

"We'd make a better couple anyway." She said. "You know we would."

"Dump her. Take me." Ayame whispered, leaning down to kiss her. Lips inches away from Sango's, she whispered "Please?" Before touching her lips to Sango's gently.

When Ayame pulled away, Sango looked guilty.

"I do-"

"Do you even feel attracted to Kagome?" Ayame cut in, not wanting Sango to even consider remaining with Kagome.

"I..."

"Do you?" Ayame pressed.

"I do. Or I thought I did, but now I just don't know. Now I feel like I have to remain with her out of dedication, because I asked her out." She said. "And she _is_ my best friend...."

"Please....leave her. And take me." Sango, who had avoided looking into Ayame's eyes for the last few minutes, heard Ayame's voice break, and she looked back, alarmed. Ayame had tears falling down her cheeks, and Sango felt her heart break.

"Please?" Ayame asked, crying softly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I need you Sango. More than Kagome does, or ever thinks she will."

Sango was silent for a minute.

"It hurts me, you know?" Ayame asked softly, once more drawing Sango's nervous gaze to her face. "It hurts being so close to you, but not being able to have you. It really hurts."

"If I do dump her..." Ayame felt a spike of adrenaline shoot through her, and her heart jumped, wondering if Sango would do it.

"No. I can't do it. It wouldn't be right to dump her." Sango said softly, but forcefully.

Ayame jumped off Sango, a loud growl hurting Sango's ears as Ayame slammed her fist into the wall near the door. The weak drywall had no chance against her demonic strength, and cracked easily, leaving a large hole in her wall.

Sango felt fear flash through her, before realizing that Ayame would never hurt her. She watched as Ayame cursed and swore loudly, pounding the wall repeatedly, but this time with much less force, refraining from damaging it.

"I want you so much." Ayame said, turning to Sango. "I want you so much, but I can't fucking have you!" She said, her voice raising to a yell. "Why can't you see how much I want you? I'd do anything to have you! ANYTHING! Can't you see what you're doing to me?" Ayame asked, still yelling. "Can't you see at all? What you're doing to both of us?"

Sango closed her eyes, fear starting to flow through her again. Ayame could tell, and she stopped, cursing softly under her breath.

"I'm sorry." Ayame said, and Sango knew she was apologizing for many things. Part of her didn't care though; she knew what she had to do.

"Whatever." She said, getting up off the bed. She grabbed her phone off the computer desk, and, making sure not to make eye contact with Ayame, pushed her way past her and walked out the door.

"I'll call you tonight." She said over her shoulder, knowing Ayame's hearing wouldn't fail to catch the words. "I'll let you know what's happening." She said. "Who I've chosen."

Ayame was left to stand in the middle of Sango's room. Surrounded by all her things, surrounded by her scent, but heart and arms empty, Ayame didn't know what to do. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and knew that she should probably clean up the mess she had made, at least.

As she picked up the pieces of drywall that had landed on her carpet, she wondered who Sango would choose. She knew that she wanted Sango to choose her, but she also knew that Sango felt a stronger sense of dedication to Kagome, and therefore, was more likely to pick her.

As Ayame threw the pieces in the garbage and grabbed the vacuum, she wondered what she should do. She was still undecided when she put the vacuum away, and walked up the stairs to check one more time for any damage to the wall.

The hole she left in the wall, she didn't know how to repair, but she had at least cleaned up the mess she had made. She looked around the room one more time, breathing in deeply to inhale as much of Sango's scent as she could. It calmed her down, and she decided to take a gamble. Hoping against hope that Sango chose her, she crawled into Sango's bed and pulled the covers over her head. She would be here when Sango came home, and hopefully she had good news for her.

Sango didn't know where she was going at first, but somehow her feet led her straight to the place she needed to go. She knocked on the door, and waited. A few minutes later, and InuYasha opened the door, staring at her in surprise.

"Hey cutie, didn't expect you to come over." He said. "Come on in."

"You aren't busy, are you?" She asked, voice subdued, and InuYasha immediately knew that something was up.

"No, why?" He asked.

Sango shrugged. "I just figured I'd take you up on that cuddling offer for tonight." She said. "Plus I want to talk to you about something."

InuYasha nodded, and led her into the livingroom. "You want anything to drink?" He asked. Sango shrugged. "Got water?" She asked. InuYasha smiled. "Sure do." He said. He disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing a few seconds later with a cold bottle of water. She accepted it with a quiet "Thank you.", before twisting off the top and taking a small sip.

InuYasha smiled, and sat down beside her. "You alright?" He asked. Sango shook her head. "No." She said truthfully. "I'm about to make a decision that, no matter what option I pick, someone important to me is going to get really badly hurt." She said. InuYasha nodded. "Whether you should stay with Kagome or choose that Ayame girl." He said.

Sango nodded tiredly. "How'd you know?"

InuYasha smirked. "How'd I not know?" He asked. "Her scent was all over you in a way that only Kagome's should have been, for she was the one you were dating, not Ayame." He said. "It surprised me at first, before I realized that girls have needs too, and cheating isn't beneath them."

Sango flinched at the word 'cheating', even as she realized that was exactly what she had been doing to Kagome.

"What do I do?" She asked, looking at InuYasha. InuYasha stared back at her. "You'll figure it out." He said. "I know what you should do, but if I was in your situation, I don't know if I'd be able to do it, so I'm not going to hold it against you if you don't, or can't." He said.

Sango sighed, and reached out, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck. InuYasha allowed himself to be pulled down to lay beside Sango. Inwardly, he was sighing in relief. He had missed cuddling with Sango, and now here they were, about to cuddle again.

Sango was on the inside of the couch, facing outward, while InuYasha laid down on the outside, his back to the television. He held Sango tightly to his body, as she bowed her head and rested her forehead on his chest.

Sango inhaled deeply, before sighing. "I've missed this." She said quietly. InuYasha nodded. "I have too." He said. Sango was about to speak again, when she was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh, Sango! You've finally dropped by!"

Sango raised her head, already recognizing the voice as InuYasha's mother. Sango smiled politely at her. "Yes, sorry for the long absence." She said. "It must have been surprising, especially considering I used to be over here every day until twelve or one in the morning." She said. InuYasha's mother smiled, drying her hands with a dishrag. "No worries." She said. "Can I get you some food or anything?" She asked.

Sango shook her head, smiling at the energetic middle-aged woman. "No thanks, I'm fine. I ate before I came here."

InuYasha happened to be breathing in through his nose as Sango said that, and as he caught a whiff of Ayame's semi-arousal on her, from when they were messing around earlier, he could easily guess what she had been eating before she came here. The thought made him laugh, a short, barking laugh, and Sango and his mother both stared at him, confused.

"What was that about?" Sango asked. InuYasha laughed again, but said nothing, instead shaking his head. "Tell you later." He said.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him, before turning to his mother and smiling. "Anyway, thanks for the offer mom, but I got everything I need." She said, making sure that his mom noticed her tighten her grip on InuYasha.

InuYasha's mother smiled at both the gesture, and at Sango calling her 'mom', something she did when she used to be over at the house every single day.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." She said. "I've got a few things to do in the kitchen."

InuYasha's ears twitched, and he sat up. "Actually, mom, I'm going to go show Sango my new room downstairs." He said. "Since I moved everything down there from my old room upstairs." He said. "We'll probably continue cuddling down there, so don't worry if you don't hear anything from us."

She nodded, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"You moved your room around?" Sango asked, accepting InuYasha's hand as he helped her up. InuYasha nodded, grabbing her water bottle and handing it to her. She took another drink, then capped it, carrying it down with her.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet." He said. "Our basement is pretty much like a small apartment down there." He said. "There's two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, living room." He said. "I'm proud of it."

Sango walked down the stairs first, InuYasha right behind her. He turned on the lights once they reached the bottom of the stairs. As they walked down a hallway, InuYasha pointed out the bathroom on the right. Right across from it, his room on the left. She poked her head in, and gazed appreciatively at all the posters of semi-nude women he had hanging on his wall.

"Niiiice." She said. "Really nice. I might have to spend the night here." She said. "I like."

InuYasha laughed, and shut his door. "If any of my women go missing, I know who to hunt down." He said jokingly. Sango smiled, and they continued walking. The hallway came to an end, but broke off to the left and to the right. To the right was the kitchen, and to the left was the living room. Just off the living room was another small bedroom. The kitchen had a tiny stove, and a space for a microwave. It had a fridge, and a deep fryer was sitting on the counter.

"Don't like to do dishes, InuYasha?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow at what must have been 200 or more paper plates stacked on the counter next to the fridge. InuYasha laughed. "Nope. Hate dishes."

Sango smiled in response, and took InuYasha's hand.

"Follow." She said. She led him back to the main hallway, and stopped near the bathroom door. She surprised InuYasha by placing her hands on his chest and pressing him up against the wall.

"Remember a few months ago how we said it would be interesting to take a shower together?" She asked softly. InuYasha stared at her, swallowing nervously.

"Y-yeah, but that cuddling session got out of hand a bit because my mom wasn't home and we were both turned on." He said. "I didn't think you were actually serious."

Sango stared at him. "Pleeease?" She asked.

InuYasha stared at her for a second more, before nodding. "Okay." He said. "But we're just showering. No way in hell are we doing anything that we might regret, or would make our awesome friendship awkward." He said. "No way in hell. You mean too much to me for that."

Sango nodded. "I understand." She said.

InuYasha took Sango's hands off his chest, and slipped into his room, grabbing a change of clothes. A few seconds later, and he was back, gently pushing Sango into the bathroom.

"This is going to be bad." He muttered softly, and Sango turned to him. "How so?" She asked.

InuYasha laughed. "Have you seen the shower?" He responded.

Sango turned around and walked to the corner of the bathroom, sliding open the shower curtain.

Calling it a shower was too nice, she thought. This was merely a one person shower stall, not a full-sized tub. She sighed. She couldn't have asked for anything nicer.

She turned around, and smiled at InuYasha. She walked up to him, and put her hands on his waist. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor.

InuYasha turned and locked the bathroom door, setting his clothes on the sink counter.

Sango smiled demurely at him as she slowly pulled off her black sleeveless V-neck shirt, dropping it onto the sink counter next to InuYasha's clothes.

Until now, InuYasha had kept pretty good control over himself. Now, seeing Sango shirtless, her bra barely hiding her chest, his arousal started to get beyond his control.

_Control yourself! This is Sango! This is like your own sister!_

Sango slowly slid off her jeans, revealing her curved backside and long legs. InuYasha's arousal didn't abate.

_Okay, this is getting awkward. Don't think of her as your sister. She'd make a really hot fucking sister. Think of her as your mother. Really close family. This is like showering with your mother._

InuYasha's arousal started to fade, and he thanked God that his self control was a little better than it used to be. All that cuddling with Sango had really taught him well. Now that his arousal was under control, he was determined not to lose it again, especially when her underwear came off.

Sango turned around again so her back was to InuYasha.

"Can you undo my bra?" She asked quietly. InuYasha inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. Sango's scent was heavy in the air, and it was delicious. It did little to calm him. He stepped forward, fingers gently touching her back as he undid the clasp to her bra. Sango let it slowly slip off, her back still to InuYasha. Once it was off her chest, she dropped it onto the counter. She took a step back so her bare back was against InuYasha's bare chest. InuYasha closed his eyes, not believing what Sango was doing to him. Not to mention that her hair was up in a ponytail, a few strands of hair escaping to frame her beautiful face...

Sango turned around, and stared up at InuYasha. InuYasha opened his eyes, but kept his gaze on her face. She slipped a bit closer, and now her chest was pressed against InuYasha. Still she stared up at him. He returned her stare.

She took his hands, and placed them on her hips. She slid them down until his fingers were touching her panties. He knew what she wanted him to do.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered. In response, she pressed herself still closer, until there was no free space between their bodies. It took all of InuYasha's self control not to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her lips, to run his hands all over her body...

He slowly began to slide her panties off, until they were off her hips. Her feet were together, so they fell to the floor. She stepped out of them, now totally naked. Her large dark brown eyes were filled with hidden emotion as she stared up at InuYasha.

InuYasha slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck. She wanted so badly to kiss him, lick and bite him. But she didn't.

Instead, she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and easily undid the button. She slowly slid down the zipper, before sliding them off his body. She made sure to hook her fingers into the waistband of his boxers as she did; they slid down along with his pants. He stepped out of his jeans, and slid his hands up to her shoulders.

"You're very tempting." He whispered, pushing her toward the shower. He pulled open the shower curtain, and turned on the water. He waited until it was warm, before pushing her in. He stepped in after her, and their bodies were pressed together in the narrow stall.

"Why are you doing this?" InuYasha asked.

Sango shrugged. "I guess..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I feel like since I screwed up my relationship with Kagome, then Ayame, that I might as well fuck up whatever we had going, too." She said. Then she leaned toward him.

InuYasha was surprised by her words; too surprised to resist when she kissed him immediately after she had finished speaking. InuYasha put his hands on her shoulders, intending to push her away. She knew it. She slipped her hands through his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Now that he had a taste of her, he didn't want to push her away anymore. His control was shattered. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the shower stall wall. He kissed her hard, marvelling at her taste even as her arousal reached his nose.

She wanted him. He could tell. Her scent told him all he needed to know. She wanted him badly. His arousal grew quickly now, and Sango could feel it against the inside of her thigh.

Sango closed her eyes, and let InuYasha ravage her. His lips found her neck. He kissed her on the throat, his teeth leaving scratch marks. She moaned when he sucked on her shoulder; it sent shivers down her spine. His hands slid down her back, groped her backside. He pulled her closer to him, and a part of him wanted to take her as his own. For a minute he didn't care what Kagome thought, what she wanted. He didn't care about her relationship with the other girl either. He wanted her. As his own.

Until he kissed her throat again.

Under her breath, over the sound of the shower, his sharp ears caught her moaning Ayame's name.

A/N: Wow. That would have to hurt InuYasha's pride. Next chapter though, Sango has to deal with an angry and confused hanyou, her girlfriend Kagome, and a hurt Ayame. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
